Enchaîné
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Tout le monde rêve. Pour certain, ce n'est qu'une occupations nocturnes, oubliée au matin. Pour d'autres, c'est un but, un espoir... parfois vain, parfois récompensé. Certains même s'y perdent. Pour l'Apothicaire, ce n'est que la réalité. Mais certains rêves tournent aux cauchemars... même pour l'Apothicaire. THE END !
1. Enchaîné 1 : Prologue

_Disclaimer : Kusuriuri ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

C'était un cauchemar.

Pour lui, c'était... normal.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que son existence était cauchemardesque ?

Quelle importance ?

La pièce trembla sous la colère du mononoke piégé à l'intérieur par la barrière de talismans qu'il avait placés sur les murs. La femme hurla.

\- Vous avez dit que vous pouviez le détruire ! Faites quelque chose !

L'Apothicaire resserra froidement sa prise sur l'épée et l'énergie qui s'en dégageait.

Les clochettes des balances se mirent à tinter.

La force sombre qui se déchaînait autour d'eux, volute de fumée noir, se heurtait violemment aux barrières de papiers blancs recouvert de symboles et d'écritures rouges mais surtout d'un œil. L'oeil qui voyait tout. Rien, ni personne, n'échappait à son regard. Pas même lui.

\- J'ai dit que nous pouvions le détruire. Vous êtes à l'origine de ce mal. Vous avez pactisé avec Lui.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Aucune des balances n'indiquait la même direction.

\- Je veux seulement que mon époux revienne !

Certaines tintèrent à nouveau, penchant dans le sens inverse. Sans aucune logique. Les balances semblaient incapable de localiser le mononoke avec précision.

\- Votre époux est mort. Tant que vous ne l'accepterez pas, nous serons dépendant de sa volonté.

\- Non... il est en vie ! Je le sais... je le sens !

Il sentit son regard brûlant de colère sur lui mais ne la regarda pas. Qu'importe la femme, il devait trouver l'ennemi. Des ombres s'amassèrent dans un coin, formant une silhouette... avant de se dissiper aussitôt, sans que les balances n'aient la moindre réaction claire dans sa direction.

Illusion.

Il connaissait la Forme. Il connaissait la Raison... mais tant que cette femme refuserait de lui avouer la Vérité et d'accepter la mort de son époux, il ne pourrait rien contre l'Amanojaku. Il devait briser les illusions de cette femme pour affaiblir le mononoke.

\- Pourquoi pactiser... si vous le croyez en vie ?

Il devina un doute dans le silence de la femme.

\- Ne l'écoutes pas, femme. Ton époux est en vie. Il est perdu. Toi seul peut permettre son retour au foyer...

La voix profonde du mononoke, traîtreusement douce, vecteur de puissance en elle-même, lui fit serrer les dents. Il tressaillit. La femme pleurnicha, faible.

\- C'est une ruse. Il a besoin de vous. Il se nourrit de vos sentiments.

\- Qu'il les prenne... du moment que mon cher Koichi... revienne enfin sous notre toit...

La femme tomba à genoux, en larme. Les murs disparurent sous un épais brouillard... mais tant qu'elle serait sous la protection de la barrière, le mononoke ne pourrait pas consommer le pacte. Néanmoins, la question n'était pas de savoir si elle en sortirait de son abri mais combien de temps encore il saurait soutenir la puissance du mononoke...

Celui-ci était différent des autres.

Plus fort que les autres.

Insaisissable.

Très intelligent.

Trop fort peut-être.

Sa faiblesse était la femme.

La source de sa force.

\- Il ne peut pas le ramener. Ce qui est mort... ne peut que le rester. Ses mots ne sont que des mensonges.

\- Non... vous mentez !

Lentement, la femme semblait enfin réaliser.

\- Je ne vous crois pas ! Il a promit ! Il reviendra !

Mais son déni renforça le déchaînement d'énergie et les balances devinrent folles, passant d'un côté sur l'autre, comme des carillons dans une tempête. Il serra les dents en sentant une bourrasque lui griffer violemment la joue.

C'était inutile.

Briser la femme était la seule solution.

Ca ne serait pas dur.

Une frêle brindille serait plus résistante.

\- Même si c'était possible, pourquoi reviendrait-il auprès de vous ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Votre faiblesse et vos larmes sont une insulte à l'amour qu'il vous a porté.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! Je l'aime !

\- Non. Vous avez peur. Peur d'être seule. Peur de vivre. Peur d'avoir peur. Si vous l'aimez vraiment, oubliez-le.

Son hurlement déchirant - qui le laissa de glace - surpassa les grondements et la femme prostrée à terre, la main sur les oreilles, gémissant lamentablement. Le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'allégea et il renforça leur défense, reprenant un peu le dessus sur la force maléfique qui tentait de l'écraser. Il se redressa, dans les grondements et les tremblements. Il devait reprendre le dessus sur le mal. Tout de suite.

\- La peur vous dévore... mais vous pouvez encore faire honneur à l'amour de votre époux... en le laissant partir. En acceptant la vérité. En repoussant le mal que vous avez appelé dans votre foyer.

\- Koichi...

\- Koichi est mort. Il ne reviendra pas. Vous devez l'accepter.

Le calme revint brusquement dans la maison et les clochettes se turent enfin.

Illusion.

Il regarda autour de lui, encore plus méfiant alors que la femme relevait la tête avec espoir.

\- Il est... parti ?

L'Apothicaire serra les dents, en sentant la pression maléfique revenir à la charge. Sans grondement. Sans tremblement. Sans tempête.

Dans le silence et les ombres qui hantaient toujours les lieux.

Ses oreilles sifflaient.

Un rire grave fit vibrer les murs et le sol.

\- Voilà de belles affirmations de la part d'un être... aussi "vivant" que je le suis.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

La femme regarda autour d'elle, stupéfaite, à la recherche du personnage qui avait parlé et regarda finalement l'Apothicaire, comprenant brusquement la portée de ses mots. L'espoir illumina son visage, réduisant à néant tout son travail.

Il avait beau lutter, c'était inutile. Le mononoke lui fit courber l'échine. Il se retrouva bientôt à genoux, hors d'haleine. Le silence lui perçait les oreilles.

\- Vous êtes morts, monsieur l'Apothicaire ? Mais vous êtes ici ! Vous êtes revenus !

\- Je ne suis... pas mort. Je n'ai pas eu... à revenir. On ne revient pas de... Là-Bas...

\- Vous êtes revenus... on peut revenir. Je savais qu'il n'était pas mort... Koichi ! Où es-tu, mon amour ? Tu as promis de revenir !

Elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendue, le regard perdu dans l'illusion et répéta les mensonges qui lui avaient permit de tenir le coup jusqu'ici. Les mensonges qui avaient permit à ce mononoke de posséder son cœur et son esprit. Les mensonges qui le nourrissait. Les mensonges qui la mènerait à sa propre perte... et à la sienne.

Une silhouette apparue dans le brouillard. Les balances se penchèrent vers elle dans un même tintement. La femme se releva, en la fixant.

\- Koichi...

Ce n'était qu'une illusion mais le mononoke se cachait réellement sous cette apparence. C'était le moment ou jamais. Avec ou sans Vérité. Si il pouvait montrer la véritable apparence de cette chose à la femme, alors elle le croirait.

Il saisit son miroir et invoqua Leur pouvoir pour en faire un miroir assez grand pour refléter la véritable apparence du mononoke... mais l'ombre tendit le bras et intercepta l'objet pour le retourner vers l'Apothicaire.

\- Vois le mensonge, mon amour.

Elle regarda vers lui, à travers le miroir et pâlit, semblant terrifié en découvrant sa véritable identité, l'Ombre de son âme.

\- C'est vous le démon...

\- Je suis ce que je suis... mais lui non plus n'est pas celui que vous pensez qu'il est.

Elle le regarda avec haine. Une haine farouche.

\- Regardez... et vous saurez.

Elle le regarda, en silence.

Elle savait. Il le lisait dans son regard. Elle savait mais ne voulait pas voir.

Elle se retourna vers son illusion.

Elle tendit les bras vers l'ombre alors que l'air se faisait épais et lourd autour de lui. Il ne pouvait rien contre les sentiments. Elle fit un pas en avant. Puis un autre. Elle allait sortir de la barrière !

\- Arrêtez !

Elle le regarda, irritée et s'arrêta mais cet effort l'avait épuisé. Autant hurler au sommet d'une montagne.

\- C'est vrai... Vous pouvez le retrouver.

\- Comment ?

La pression s'affaiblit un peu mais son corps était toujours aussi lourd. Ses mains étaient collés au sol. Sa tête lui faisait mal comme si quelqu'un essayait de lui écraser le crâne.

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour vous de rejoindre votre époux... votre véritable époux... et il n'est pas dans cette vie.

C'était sa dernière carte.

\- Ayumi. Je suis rentré.

La voix de l'homme-ombre était douce, aussi douce que la fourrure d'un fauve affamé. Le mononoke déguisé tendit les bras vers elle. Elle détourna le regard, fascinée par l'apparition, se moquant visiblement que ce ne soit qu'un leurre.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Koichi.

La femme sortit du cercle protecteur et les papiers se dissipèrent avant de se faire engloutir dans un des tourbillons sombres. L'air revint dans ses poumons et il renforça sa propre protection, laissant la femme suivre son destin. Le sol pencha vers la gauche et un grincement inquiétant se fit entendre au-dessus de lui alors que la femme se blottissait dans les bras de son illusion. Elle disparue de sa vue, dans le brouillard, alors que le rire du mononoke résonnait en écho. Les murs semblaient avoir disparus. Le sol incliné s'effrita sous son poids et il tomba dans le vide alors qu'un énorme craquement lointain éclatait au-dessus de lui.

"Tu m'appartiens..."

Il ignora la voix suave et ferma son esprit.

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Enchaîné 2 : Cauchemars

_Disclaimer : Kusuriuri ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

Si l'espoir était un arbre, il serait plus grand et plus large que n'importe quelle forêt.

Ses innombrables racines plongent dans le sol, prennent vie dans le cœur humain et se nourrissent du meilleur de l'humanité, grandissant en même temps que leur émotion.

Autour de lui, de multiples esprits abondent, attirés par son éclat. Pareil à un vol de papillons multicolores.

Entre ses racines, se cachent quelques insectes effrayés.

Les rêves sont ses feuilles.

Ils naissent, poussent et se flétrissent.

Puis, tombent... tandis qu'un nouveau rêve prend sa place.

Certains fleurissent même.

Ils sont porteur d'espoir.

Mais ils ne sont qu'illusions.

L'espoir n'existe pas.

Pas plus que cet arbre... qui hante mes rêves.

* * *

Le théâtre était désert.

C'était elle qui devait encore ranger les accessoires et les costumes que les autres n'avaient pas eut le temps de ranger. Comme d'habitude. Ce n'était encore que sa période d'essai et le directeur en profitait bien.

Elle ne pouvait qu'obéir et espérer être embauchée. Cette fois-ci.

Mika rangea le chapeau à plumes bleus dans sa boite et posa la boite au-dessus des autres boites. A coté de l'armoire, contenant les costumes les plus fragiles. Les autres étaient sur les tringles à roulettes à côté de l'accès droit de la scène.

Des tas de robes, de vestes, de pantalons, qui sentait le renfermé et la poussière.

Des cartons et des cartons de chapeaux, de foulards, de masques, de faux bijoux, de trucs et de machins.

Des tonnes de décors, de meubles plus ou moins solides, de bouts de tissus et de planches, de cordes et de poulies, de peintures, d'outils et de bordel.

Bordel.

C'était le mot.

Ce théâtre était un bordel sans nom.

Elle soupira et se retourna pour partir mais se figea en apercevant la silhouette blafarde d'un mannequin de l'autre côté des coulisses.

\- Foutue mannequin...

Ce mannequin lui foutait les jetons quand elle se retrouvait seule le soir. Le mannequin et les costumes. Les jeux d'ombre qui leur donnait vie pendant quelques secondes de terreur.

\- Je regarde trop de films d'horreur.

Elle referma une porte de porte de placard et esquiva les obstacles sur le chemin avant de passer à côté du mannequin aux yeux vides. Rapidement. Et sortit en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Une fois la porte refermée, plus moyen d'entrer sans les clés. Mesure de sécurité, selon le directeur. Sérieusement, qui voudrait voler quoi que ce soit là-dedans ?

Un grincement se fit entendre à l'intérieur.

Elle se figea, en retenant la porte et écouta.

Un frisson lui parcouru le dos quand un nouveau grincement se fit entendre.

C'était le bois.

Elle laissa retomber la porte et s'enfuit en courant, les nerfs à vif. La porte claqua. Elle sursauta et se retourna, juste pour être sûre que c'était bien refermé.

La porte était entrouverte.

Quelque chose bloquait la fermeture.

\- Et merde.

Elle voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou mais si quelque chose disparaissait du théâtre, tout lui retomberait sur le dos.

Mika prit son courage à deux mains et chassa les images d'héroïnes se faisant massacrer en hurlant de ses pensées, avant de revenir sur ses pas.

\- C'est juste une porte coincée.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de marcher sur la pointe des pieds, tout doucement. Elle avait presque atteint la porte, son coeur battait comme un fou et le souvenir du mannequin envahissait sa tête.

Elle approcha sa main lentement. Elle s'attendait tellement à voir un pied blanc en baissant les yeux, qu'elle fut stupéfaite en ne voyant rien. Elle poussa doucement sur le battant, juste assez pour que la fermeture s'enclenche et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le clic résonna dans la ruelle.

\- Une porte coincée, tu vois... juste une porte coincée.

Elle fit demi-tour d'un pas rapide et rejoignit la rue principale au milieu des odeurs de poubelles et de rats crevés, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à la porte arrière du théâtre Noroi.

###

Un murmure le tira de son inconscience.

Illusion ?

Non.

Il flottait.

Il connaissait cet endroit.

Un Bakeneko l'y avait envoyé un jour.

Mais ce n'était pas aussi sombre.

Est-ce qu'il était éveillé ?

Est-ce qu'il était juste... mort ?

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Disparaitre.

Etre prisonnier.

Inconscient.

Mais pas juste mourir...

Pour son plus grand malheur.

Le murmure recommença.

Il étendit un peu plus son esprit.

Un rire séduisant résonna et quelque chose l'effleura.

Tenta de le saisir.

De s'insinuer.

Il referma immédiatement son esprit, alors que la pression s'accentuait autour de lui.

Une prison ?

Il combattait les mononoke depuis... une éternité. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vaincus.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Tout ça à cause d'un... Humain.

Un... Humain...

Avec un peu de chance... lui aussi finirai par... disparaitre.

Comme elle.

###

Retrouver les rues animées étaient une bénédiction. Mika rentra chez elle après avoir acheté un sandwich et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, pour regarder une émission stupide mais ayant la vertu de chasser les idées bizarres et inquiétantes.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha de rêver du mannequin. Il la poursuivait dans le théâtre. Dès qu'elle le quittait des yeux une seconde, il se rapprochait d'elle. Dès qu'elle clignait des yeux, il bougeait. Comme les anges pleureurs...

Terrifiant !

Elle hurla quand il la toucha et se retrouva ailleurs. Un endroit familier. Une vieille maison japonaise traditionnelle sombre, pleine de poussière et de toiles d'araignée. De courants d'air et de grincements. Elle portait un kimono et était bien coiffé en chignon avec de longues épingles dans les cheveux.

Elle n'aimait pas cette maison.

Ce qui la guettait ici était bien plus dangereux que le mannequin.

Elle voulait se réveiller.

Elle savait qu'elle rêvait.

Depuis toujours, elle avait la capacité de prendre conscience de ses rêves.

Et elle savait qu'elle devait de réveiller !

Elle savait que ce n'était pas possible.

Elle savait qu'elle était... prisonnière.

De qui ?

Pourquoi ?

L'ombre dans la maison sembla se masser dans un coin et l'ambiance devint très lourde.

Un murmure sourd lui irritait les oreilles et l'esprit.

Elle n'était plus seule.

Elle n'était jamais seule ici.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille !

"Rêves pour moi..."

Le murmure clair et net, tout près de son oreille, la fit sursauter. Elle se réveilla enfin, en panique. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et scruta sa chambre, en s'arrêtant sur chaque ombre suspecte.

Le problème quand on a un peu trop conscience de ses rêves ou de ses cauchemars, c'est qu'on ne sait pas toujours QUAND on rêve.

Mika se pinça.

Rien.

Elle se pinça à nouveau, plus fort.

Toujours rien.

Le murmure revint à la charge.

Elle resta immobile, assise dans son lit et ferma les yeux, en comptant...

"Rêves pour moi..."

Jusqu'à 10.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se réveilla enfin, réellement.

Elle était allongée dans son lit, l'esprit embrumée, en sueur.

Elle se pinça, juste pour être sûre.

Aie.

Enfin...

Et il n'était que 5 heures du matin. Trop tôt pour se lever. Trop tard pour se rendormir. Elle prit son livre anti-cauchemar, un roman d'amour rose à vous donner envie de vomir et lut jusqu'à 6 heures, sans parvenir à se concentrer réellement sur les mots.

L'idée de retourner au théâtre la rendait malade.

Ce n'était qu'une idée, à cause de la fatigue et la "glauquerie" du lieu mais la sensation de ne pas être seule l'avait marqué. D'être observer par ce mannequin.

Mais elle ne serait pas seule.

Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'est s'arranger pour ne pas avoir rester plus tard que les autres.

Sûre qu'elle ne serait pas seule.

Et elle devait absolument ranger ce mannequin ailleurs.

C'était la première d'une petite pièce, joué par une petite troupe qui essayait de se faire connaitre. Une chance pour la troupe comme pour le théâtre. Une chance pour elle car même si demain elle était licenciée économique, ça lui permettrait de toucher des aides un peu plus longtemps et de remplir le frigo.

Le frère du directeur, Paul, était en train de fouiller dans le bordel quand elle arriva. Il redressa, couvert de poussière, frotta son jean et son T-shirt blanc désormais gris et lui fit un signe en souriant.

\- Bonjour, Mika. Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu as finis tard ?

Brun, 30 ans, les yeux bleus, musclé juste ce qu'il faut, beaucoup de charme. Dommage qu'il soit aussi stressé. Dommage qu'elle ne se sente pas de sortir avec qui que ce soit.

\- Bonjour, Paul. J'aurais fini plus tôt si j'avais eu un coup de main.

Ils étaient 5. De la famille et des amis du directeur, pour la plupart, qu'il ne payait probablement pas ou pas officiellement. 5 et pas un pour l'aider.

\- Désolé, j'avais... un rendez-vous.

Il avait l'air gêné au moins. Il lui parlait au moins, pas seulement pour dire "bonjour", "au revoir" et "mets-ça ici". Par moment, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait été embauché vu le peu d'activité qu'il y avait dans ce théâtre et l'amabilité de ceux qui y travaillaient. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé d'être amical.

\- Comme toujours.

Son irritation s'évanouit en s'apercevant que le mannequin avait disparu. Paul regarda dans la même direction, nerveux.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le mannequin. Tu l'as déplacé ?

\- Quel... mannequin ?

Paul travaillait peut-être dans un théâtre mais était très mauvais acteur. Son ignorance était aussi convaincante que les soi-disant excuses qu'il trouvait pour ne pas l'aider le soir. Les autres ne prenaient même pas la peine d'en chercher. Ils partaient et c'est tout.

Mais pourquoi mentir au sujet du mannequin ?

Cool Mika, il avait probablement peur de se faire tuer par son frère.

\- Il y avait bien un mannequin ici. Je l'ai vu encore hier soir.

Paul pâlit brusquement, en regardant autour de lui.

Elle se sentit mal, sans trop savoir pourquoi exactement.

\- Je dois aller vérifier... l'accueil. On a besoin de cordes. Elles doivent être... par là.

Il indiqua vaguement une zone dans le bordel et disparu le temps qu'elle regarde l'endroit en question.

\- Attend !

Elle allait le suivre quand une voix dure se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle sursauta et regarda le directeur. La cinquantaine. Grisonnant. Toujours de mauvaise humeur. Toujours en costume comme si ses affaires étaient florissantes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Sors les costumes et mets-les dans la loge. Les artistes seront là dans deux minutes !

\- Tout de suite, monsieur.

Il fit demi-tour mais elle l'interpella avant qu'il ne disparaisse comme son petit frère.

\- Les cordes, je dois en faire quoi ?

\- Quels cordes ?

\- Paul m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de cordes.

\- Pas du tout ! Fais ce que je t'ai dit au lieu de trainer... et rajoutes des fleurs ! Et de l'eau !

\- Oui, tout de suite, monsieur.

L'homme repartit comme il était venu et elle soupira, avant d'aller préparer la "loge" pour les "artistes". Il n'y avait pas de fleurs ici mais elle avait tout juste mit des bouteilles d'eau... quand ils n'arrivèrent pas.

Elle se regarda dans l'un des miroirs et détourna les yeux. Ses cheveux était toujours aussi roux et indomptables, ses yeux trop verts et cernés, son teint trop pâle, sa poitrine trop plate. Son look ressemblait à celui de sa mère. Sans oublier les tâches de rousseurs. Si elle trouvait un petit ami et un boulot stable un jour, elle pourrait adresser une prière à qui voudra l'entendre.

Ce gars vivait vraiment dans un autre monde. Il n'y avait pas plus d'artistes que de loges. Juste un débarras qui avait été vidé, nettoyé à fond et aménagé correctement pour ressembler à une loge. Son frère aussi semblait atteint de la même folie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait des cordes ?

Elle se mit en quête de fleurs dans le bordel, trouva les cordes et les posa bien en évidence - au cas où - avant d'aller enquêter dans les parties réservés aux "personnels". Il n'y avait aucune fleurs ici mais elle trouva un joli vase qu'elle posa dans le débarras, qui donnerait peut-être un peu plus de classe à l'endroit. Non, même pas. Qui donnerait peut-être un peu plus de classe pour le directeur.

###

La troupe avait répétée les derniers détails toute journée et elle s'était tenu à leur disposition toute la journée.

Le directeur était ravi.

Les acteurs étaient ravis.

Il y avait plus de fesses que ces vieux sièges - dépoussiérés et nettoyés - devaient en avoir vu depuis longtemps. Presque la moitié de la salle. Ce théâtre n'était peut-être aussi miteux que ça, en fait... à moins que ce ne soit ses derniers sursauts avant de s'éteindre pour de bon.

Mika était encore dans les coulisses, pour aider les acteurs à changer de costumes ou quoi qu'ils aient besoin. Paul était à l'accueil. Son meilleur ami, Ricky ou Rosko, quelque chose comme ça, s'occupait de la technique avec un des neveux du directeur. Il avait un nom de pub. Danone... non, Dany.

Tout était en place.

Elle jeta un œil dans les coulisses, craignant de voir ressurgir le mannequin... mais c'est les cordages avaient disparus.

Elle frissonna.

Les acteurs entrèrent en scène et la pièce commença.

C'était peut-être de la paranoïa mais elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle devait aller voir Paul. Elle jeta un oeil pour vérifier que monsieur le directeur n'était pas dans les parages avant de quitter son poste.

Paul n'était pas à son poste non plus.

Inquiète, Mika décida de faire le tour du théâtre et alla voir le local technique, ne le trouvant nul part ailleurs. Ricky - ou Rosko - ne savait pas où il était et se demandait également où était Dany. Ca faisait un moment qu'il était parti aux toilettes mais Ricky ne pouvait pas quitter la technique en pleine représentation.

Paul et maintenant Dany. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Elle retourna dans les coulisses, ne voyant pas quoi faire de plus pour l'instant à part éviter de s'attirer les foudres de son patron. Si ils n'étaient pas ici, où étaient-ils ? Elle regardait autour d'elle, tout en gardant un oeil sur le déroulement de la pièce quand elle remarqua un mouvement vers le pont flottant au-dessus de la scène.

Paul et Dany était là-haut.

Avec les cordes.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?

Elle allait les rejoindre, malgré sa répugnance à monter là-haut, quand la voix dure redoutée l'interpella.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Elle se retourna et fit face au directeur, paré de son plus beau costume. Elle pourrait dire qu'elle allait aux toilettes... et se retrouver mêlée aux manigances de ces deux-là.

\- J'ai vu Paul et Dany avec les cordes sur le pont flottant. J'allais voir ce qu'ils...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

Le directeur la regarda durement et pâlit, en levant les yeux vers les hauteurs des coulisses.

Et rougit de colère.

\- Oh non... non, non, non !

Il partit, l'air furieux et se dirigea vers les escaliers en répétant "Non" tellement fort qu'un des acteurs se retourna vers les coulisses. Elle lui fit signe que tout allait bien et suivit prudemment son patron jusqu'au pied des marches en bois. Trop petites, raides et grinçantes. Les deux fautifs étaient déjà en train de redescendre, leur frère/oncle aux fesses. Il faisait de grands geste, se retenant visiblement de hurler. Il la foudroya du regard en la voyant et Mika retourna à son poste plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait quitté.

Le patron passa à côté d'elle, en attrapant les garçons par la chemise et les poussa en avant, direction les loges.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle les suivit et colla son oreille contre le bois.

\- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous alliez faire ?

\- Je devais le faire ! Je ne supportes plus ce théâtre !

Le ton désespéré de Paul la fit frémir.

\- Et est-ce que tu as pensé à moi ? A mon théâtre ? A sa réputation ? A MA réputation ? Une affaire comme celle-là l'aurait fini !

\- Tant mieux. Comme ça plus personne ne remettra les pieds ici ! Je n'aurais plus à endurer ça !

\- De quoi tu parles, Paul ?

\- Tu sais de quoi je parles !

\- Personne ne t'oblige à travailler avec moi. Et toi, Dany ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu aimais ce travail !

Un silence terrible tomba et une chaise grinça sous le poids soudain de quelqu'un.

\- Je... je ne voulais pas le faire, mon oncle...

\- Pourquoi alors ! Foutre ta vie en l'air et la mienne avec !

Dany se mit à pleurer mais son oncle continua à s'acharner sur lui, en hurlant de plus en plus fort.

\- Est-ce que tu as pensé aux artistes ? Aux gens qui sont venus au théâtre pour voir un spectacle ? Tu voulais vraiment leur montrer CE spectacle-là ?

\- Je ne sais pas... pourquoi... Je te le jure !

\- Deux pantins au bout d'une corde !

L'explosion de voix la fit sursauter et elle cogna la porte par erreur.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Les pas lourds semblèrent se ruer vers la porte, ne lui laissant que le temps de se redresser et reculer d'un pas. Elle tomba en arrière quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et essaya de prendre un air naturel mais...

\- Tu écoutes aux portes, maintenant ? Retournes travailler ou ce n'est pas la peine de revenir demain !

Elle se retrouva soudain sans voix, à fixer bêtement le directeur plus que furieux. Dans la loge, le mannequin la fixait. Il n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ! Et pourquoi il la fixait elle ? Mais la sensation d'être observée ne venait pas de devant. C'était derrière elle. La terreur la submergea mais elle était incapable de...

Fais quelque chose, Mika ! Fais quelque chose !

\- Je suis... désolé... de vous déranger, monsieur. Je voulais seulement savoir si je devais ranger les cordes.

Qui pouvait parlé aussi calmement ? Avec ce qui avait faillit se passer ?

\- Les cordes ?

L'homme tiré à quatre épingles se calma un peu, surpris. Continua de la regarder.

\- Non, ça peut attendre. Occupes-toi de la pièce. Et désolé de t'avoir accusé.

Comme si c'était elle qui avait parlé.

\- Je comprends, monsieur. Ca va. Je retourne travailler.

Elle avait parlé ?

Mais non !

Elle se redressa... Non, "on" la relevait et ses jambes s'éloignèrent. La porte se referma. Elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps mais plus elle tentait de saisir ses membres, plus elle se sentait engourdit. Comme lorsque que l'on se réveille, sans avoir vraiment "conscience" de son corps, tout en sachant qu'il est là... mais là, elle était parfaitement réveillée et parfaitement consciente que... c'était un cauchemar ! Et ses pieds continuaient d'avancer !

Un acteur qui sortait de scène vint la voir, l'air irrité. Un rôle de samouraï ou de rônin, d'après son casque en forme de cloche avec des pics au-dessus. Il portait un plastron noir, ainsi que des protections sur les bras et les épaules, les côtés et les jambes au-dessus d'un kimono et d'un hakama. Très impressionnant, vu de loin mais plutôt moche, de près. Pour aller avec le tout, un katana en fer verni, émoussé bien entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez fini de hurler ?

\- Oui, tout est réglé. Désolé du dérangement.

Sa bouche se tordit dans un sourire qui lui sembla parfaitement horrible et elle hurla dans sa tête.

Sans effet.

Elle le supplia du regard mais l'homme fit demi-tour, l'air mal à l'aise. Son corps reprit son chemin, autonome et contrôlé, comme si elle n'était qu'une marionnette dirigée par un ventriloque très doué.

Où allait-elle ?

Elle dépassa l'endroit où elle était sensé attendre, luttant en vain contre la volonté qui l'utilisait... et continua.

 _Où m'emmenez-vous ?_

Vers les escaliers.

 _Non... pas les escaliers !_

Commença à monter les marches, en craignant la chute à tout instant. Elle ne savait même pas où elle posait les pieds ! Cet escalier était dangereux ! Elle avait faillit tomber à cause d'une marche pourrie quand Paul lui avait fait visiter le théâtre ! Elle détestait ces escaliers et ce pont ! Seul un cas de force majeur ou un ordre du directeur pourrait la convaincre de monter là-haut !

 _Lâchez-moi !_

Seul un rire glaçant et râpeux lui répondit alors que le bois craquait dangereusement sous ses pieds. Un rire dans sa tête !

 _Sortez de mon corps !_

 _"Pas encore... bientôt..."_

 _Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

Le souvenir de la conversation qu'elle avait surpris dans la loge et les cordes lui revinrent en mémoire et une terreur sans nom l'envahit. Cette chose allait la tuer. Cette chose allait la pendre... comme elle avait essayé de pendre Dany, avec l'accord de ce fou de Paul.

Elle tenta de ralentir son ascension finale, en se concentrant sur ses pieds. Rien à faire... et chaque pas la rapprochait du pont flottant... et chaque pas était une torture...

Elle s'attendait à traverser le bois à tout instant.

Elle l'espérait même, vu la situation.

 _Ne me tuez pas... pitié..._

Pas de réponse de la chose dans sa tête.

Une larme coula sur sa joue... et elle sentit l'eau couler contre dans sa peau, un peu comme une démangeaison. Un peu. Un tout petit peu. Un "tout petit peu" plein d'espoir.

Grattes-toi, Mika !

Le pont était en vue.

La larme continua à rouler sur sa joue, lentement, jusqu'à son menton... puis dans son cou.

Grattes-toi, aller !

Une dernière marche et le pont serait là.

La larme glissa sous son T-shirt, vers sa poitrine.

Sa main ne bougeait pas. Pas plus que son bras. Pas selon sa volonté.

Elle avait chaud. Elle était en sueur. Sa respiration était difficile.

SA respiration... à ELLE.

Oui !

La marche grinça et le pont apparu dans toute sa longueur. Plongé dans l'obscurité, malgré la proximité de l'éclairage, qui chauffait l'air.

Non !

Les cordes étaient là, prête à être jeté dans le vide. A bout de l'une d'elles, un pantin de chiffon. Un autre attendait un sort semblable à côté.

Deux pantins !

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait rit.

Mais ce n'était pas un pantin que cette chose comptait pendre...

 _Aidez-moi, je vous en prie... si quelqu'un m'entends... si quelqu'un... quelque chose... m'entends... Pitié !_

###

L'ombre sourit.

\- Est-ce que tu le sens, Apothicaire ? L'appel de l'espoir... que je vais dévorer. Est-ce que tu me hais ?

Il rit doucement, en sentant l'énergie de l'épée se débattre dans sa main.

Qu'il maîtrisa aussi facilement qu'un bébé.

\- Patience. Ton tour viendra... un jour...

###

 _Aidez-moi, je vous en prie... si quelqu'un m'entends... si quelqu'un... quelque chose... m'entends... Pitié !_

Une autre larme coula sur son joue, réveillant un peu plus son corps...

Mais pas assez. Pas assez vite. Le bout de ses doigts lui obéissaient à nouveau et le bout de ses orteils. Son nez. Ses oreilles, qui était glacé de terreur malgré la chaleur étouffante.

 _"Il n'y a personne qui puisse t'entendre, humaine. Ici. A part moi..."_

Le rire accompagna le nouveau grincement de la planche sous ses pieds.

Elle arriva face à la corde libre.

Elle se pencha et ramassa la corde, incapable de détacher le regard du pantin encordé alors que ses mains agissaient efficacement. Et que son visage souriait avec démence.

Elle se voyait déjà en bas...

Elle entendait le grincement de la corde.

Elle entendait presque les hurlements de la foule et des acteurs en train de fuir...

pendant qu'elle...

Une femme hurla.

Mika sursauta intérieurement avant de vaguement se rappeler qu'à un moment, une des actrices hurlaient. Ce bref sursaut lui rendit l'usage de ses mains mais la corde était déjà autour de son cou.

Seulement de ses mains.

Son corps se relevait déjà.

Tous ses efforts pour en reprendre le contrôle la laissèrent en sueur et essoufflée, le coeur battant comme un fou... en vain.

En bas, les acteurs jouaient dans leur décor, dans la lumière, devant la masse de spectateurs plus ou moins attentif. La lumière d'un téléphone dans l'ombre du public accrocha son attention.

Bientôt, elle aussi serait dans la lumière.

 _Pourquoi vous me faites ça ?_

Et elle n'y pourrait rien.

Pleurer ne servait à rien.

Espérer ne servait à rien.

Prier ne servait à rien.

 _"Qu'importe, toi ou un autre... tant que cette parodie prend enfin fin !"_

La fureur de cette chose était palpable. Infinie. Inexorable.

Elle pria pour que le directeur la cherche et ne la trouve pas.

Elle en était terrifiée. Elle voulait en être terrifiée.

Pour qu'il hurle son nom et que le choc lui rende sa volonté. Pour qu'il la renvoie... et qu'elle ne revienne jamais ici !

Pour rester en vie !

Mais personne ne hurla son nom. Ses mains s'accrochèrent désespérément à la rambarde...

\- Disparais, mononoke...

Une voix basse, monocorde, sans aucune émotion, se fit entendre et sa tête se tourna.

Un homme, qui n'était pas là il y a une seconde, se trouvait devant elle. Il était étrange. En kimono bleu. Une ceinture jaune et rouge autour de la taille, attaché avec un gros nœud. Un bandana violet sur la tête, pour retenir ses cheveux blonds cendrés. Des anneaux bleus dans les cheveux tombant devant son visage. Du maquillage rouge autour des yeux, sur le nez et violet sur la lèvre supérieure, comme si il n'avait pas eut le temps de finir de se maquiller, qui donnait l'impression d'un sourire. Un regard bleu, profond mais vide. Une épée dorée et rouge, avec des petites pierres vertes et un grelot attaché au bout, à la main. Des breloques autour du cou et aux oreilles... qu'il avait d'étonnamment pointues.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Personne.

\- Alors occupes-toi de tes affaires !

Son corps pivota brutalement et son bras se leva en direction de l'inconnu, alors qu'une sensation glacé la traversait et qu'un souffle de vent faisait se dresser les deux pantins de chiffon, comme si ils étaient soudain vivants. Elle se sentit soudain fatiguée, comme si elle venait de courir un 100m en une seconde. Comme si elle continuait de le courir. Le grelot chanta quand l'homme dressa l'épée face à lui, avec une vivacité qu'on ne lui aurait pas prêtée, mais en travers au lieu de dégainée la lame et la pointer vers elle. Vers eux.

 _Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi partir !_

\- J'ai dis... disparais !

Le ton monocorde se fit brusquement très sec et menaçant. Le regard indifférent et lointain de l'inconnu se fixa sur elle, avec une malveillance encore plus grande que celle qui la manipulait. Elle frissonna, terrifiée, en sentant "quelque chose"... tout comme la chose, qui contrôlait son corps. Elle tomba lourdement au sol, haletante et tremblante, en même temps que les pantins de nouveau inanimé.

Elle avait retrouvée son corps...

Elle regarda ses mains et bougea son corps, soulagée avant de d'arracher vivement cette corde de son cou. Un soulagement qui disparu quand elle aperçut l'homme étrange, à genou face à elle.

Il souriait.

Le sourire satisfait du chat qui sait sa proie sans défense.

Un sourire horrible, hérissé de deux canines pointues... mais la terreur l'empêchait de fuir.

\- Je vous ai... entendu.

Comment ?

Cet homme était aussi diabolique et inhumain que la chose qui voulait la pendre mais bien plus dangereux. Elle n'osait pas bouger, ni détourner le regard. Encore moins appeler au secours.

\- Mika ?

Elle sursauta quand on appela son nom en bas mais elle avait trop peur de répondre. Trop peur de provoquer l'homme qui la regardait comme si elle était une cuisse de poulet chaude, grillée juste ce qu'il faut, avec ses petites pommes de terre.

\- Où elle est passé, bon sang ?

Les pas s'éloignèrent et elle murmura, craignant et espérant, que le directeur ne monte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Tu me dois donc... une vie.

\- Une vie ?

\- La tienne... ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre. A ta guise... je ne suis pas difficile.

Ce n'était pas possible...

Il voulait... qu'elle tue ?

Il se pencha vers elle, sans cesser de sourire et rit doucement.

\- Tu as 24 heures. Passer ce délai, je reviendrais.

Il lui lança un regard amusé et elle eut la sensation qu'il savait exactement à quoi elle pensait. A l'instant même où elle me pensait.

\- Essaie de fuir ou de me piéger, je prendrais ta vie... et même plus.

Plus ?

\- Ton âme m'appartiendra à jamais.

\- Je... je ne peux pas faire ça !

Tuer ou se tuer...

\- Je ne peux pas faire... ça...

Il rit toujours aussi doucement et murmura à son oreille, d'une voix charmante. Envoutante. Il flottait une désagréable odeur de souffre autour de lui. Son teint était tellement pâle. Elle s'attendait à sentir une odeur de maquillage mais non. Seulement le souffre.

\- Je comprends. Tu veux vivre. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici... enfin, en partie...

Elle le regarda, dubitative.

\- Si ces deux hommes n'avaient pas voulus jouer ce vilain tour, tu n'en serais pas là. Considérer ces hommes comme responsables serait... juste.

\- Non ! Enfin, si... si ils n'avaient essayés de foutre en l'air la pièce... mais si je n'avais pas prévenu le directeur, c'est eux qui seraient...

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Mika. Tu es humaine... mais tu as fais ton devoir en prévenant le directeur.

C'était terrifiant. Il semblait anticiper chacune de ses pensées, chacun des arguments qu'elle tentait d'avancer pour échapper à son emprise psychique... car cette chose était dans sa tête !

\- C'est eux qui ont attirés le mononoke. C'est à cause d'eux que tu as faillis mourir... et que je suis là.

Il avait raison.

Non !

Enfin, peut-être sur certains points... mais rien ne justifiait de les tuer !

Vraiment ?

Même pas pour rester en vie ?

Elle se surprit à imaginer un moyen de les tuer, sans être accusé de meurtre et repoussa l'homme qui lui embrouillait les idées... mais il lui attrapa les poignets avec une force phénoménale et l'attira plus près de lui. Elle avait des ongles longs, presque des griffes, vernis en violet aussi.

\- Une seule vie. Une seule... et je disparaitrais de la tienne.

La douceur de son ton tranchait avec la cruauté glaciale de son regard. Elle était fascinée malgré elle, par son charisme et son charme.

\- Les animaux ne comptent pas, bien entendu.

Il se releva tranquillement. Au même moment, une voix lui souffla à l'oreille.

 _"Prends l'épée."_

\- Quoi ?

 _"Maintenant."_

Sans réfléchir, sans comprendre, elle se saisit de l'épée et poussa l'homme, avec succès cette fois, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Un léger vertige la prit.

Ses jambes étaient en coton.

Les couleurs étaient brusquement plus vives, malgré l'obscurité.

Son coeur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

Elle allait s'évanouir...

\- Non !

Le hurlement de l'homme la fit sursauter. Elle sentit "quelque chose" la tirer en arrière mais elle se rattrapa à la barre de l'escalier, en serrant l'épée de toutes ses forces.

\- Reviens !

Le "quelque chose" se dissipa et elle entendit des pas la suivre. Mika descendit les escaliers quatre par quatre et se précipita vers la sortie du théâtre sous le regard surpris d'un des acteurs venus se désaltérer.

Personne ne la suivit mais ce n'était pas pour la rassurer. Au contraire.

###

La sensation d'être entravé avait disparue mais la présence de l'Amanojaku était toujours là. Guettant la moindre de ses faiblesses ou impudence. Prêt à fondre sur lui comme le faucon sur la souris. La lumière de son Ombre l'effleura, de l'intérieur, reconnaissable entre tous. Il baissa un peu sa garde et laissa la lumière l'entourer.

L'énergie maléfique se jeta sur son esprit mais fut repoussé par la barrière de l'Autre... mais pas suffisamment pour le forcer à le relâcher. Même en alliant leurs forces.

Son Ombre murmura.

L'Apothicaire se réveilla.

Ils étaient "là-bas".

Le décor monochrome qui les entourait était indistinct, tout comme le plafond ou le ciel.

La tête sur les genoux recouvert du kimono dorés, il se détendit un peu. Il acceptait rarement son assistance, en dehors de la chasse aux démons. Ils avaient beau ne formés qu'un dans l'absolu, dans les faits ils n'avaient rien en commun mis à part leur affection pour les Ayakashi et leur goût pour le danger.

L'Autre le regardait, de ses perturbants - pour les Humains - yeux noirs aux pupilles ambrés. Ses longs cheveux blancs, contrastant avec le hâle de sa peau, lui caressaient la joue.

Imperturbable.

Mais il le sentait affaiblit.

Et l'Amanojaku avait gagné en force.

Néanmoins, l'Autre semblait confiant.

\- La tuer aurait rompu le pacte.

Il s'assit lentement et se leva, sans regarder son double spirituel.

\- Peut-être.

Il avait pour principe de ne jamais attaquer les Humains. L'Autre n'était pas d'accord avec lui.

Mais il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le temps de discuter.

Au de-là "d'ici", de grands bouleversements étaient en train de se produire.

Ils échangèrent un regard, partageant la même pensée et le même but.

L'Ombre en kimono doré ferma les yeux.

###

Elle se retourna vers la porte.

Il était encore là... quelque part.

Elle couru sans réfléchir, vers la grande rue.

Il y avait du monde. Il y avait toujours du monde ici.

Elle chercha son poursuivant dans la foule sans cesser de courir.

Un couple se disputait à grands éclats de voix sur le trottoir d'en face.

Il pouvait être n'importe où !

Les gens qu'elle croisait la regardait bizarrement ou riait, tout en poursuivant leur chemin.

Où était-il, bon sang ?

Une voiture klaxonna. Elle sursauta et se retourna d'un bond.

Son coeur s'arrêta en apercevant - enfin - du bleu... mais ce n'était qu'une femme avec une robe bleu.

Il était là ! Elle le sentait !

\- T'as vu ça ?

Quoi ?

Elle se retourna vers la voix, un jeune homme qui montrait quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans la foule mais elle ne voyait rien.

\- Où ça ? Où est-il ?

Les gars la regardèrent en riant. Elle les fusilla du regard.

\- C'est qui cette folle ?

\- Je ne suis pas folle ! Je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai sentit !

D'autres personnes s'arrêtèrent sur elle et elle cessa de scruter la foule pour reprendre sa course.

Se mettre à l'abri ! Vite !

Elle tourna dans le parc, moins fréquenté, avec soulagement mais sans ralentir.

On l'observait toujours.

Elle devait se mettre à l'abri mais où ?

Où ?

Où serait-elle en sécurité ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sur le chemin pour rentrer chez elle et continua, ne sachant pas où aller d'autre. Ni quoi faire d'autre. En tous cas, il n'était pas question qu'elle remette les pieds au théâtre Noroi !

Elle se calma un peu et reprit son souffle, une fois la porte refermée et verrouillée. Elle vérifia le palier par le judas, avec appréhension, s'attendant à voir un oeil en face du sien. Et revérifia que la porte était vraiment bien fermé. Que personne ne pourrait rentrer ici.

Une partie d'elle-même savait que ce genre de poursuivant se moquait bien des portes mais l'autre se sentait plus rassurée comme ça. Cette même partie d'elle-même qui se disait que c'était impossible. Qu'elle était folle. Qu'elle avait mangé un truc pas clair. Qu'elle avait été drogué. Qu'elle faisait un cauchemar... Pourvu que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar !

Elle se pinça aussi fort que possible et la douleur lui confirma... qu'elle était folle.

\- Non, je ne suis pas folle !

Elle se mit à tourner en rond dans l'entrée et regarda l'épée qu'elle cramponnait toujours dans sa main.

C'était la preuve qu'elle n'était pas folle !

Mais cette épée ne l'aiderait pas à se défendre sans être dégainé.

Elle tenta de tirer la lame, en vain. C'était coincé. Impossible de la sortir.

Elle se remit à tourner en rond, revérifia le palier et la porte avant d'aller à chaque fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre - à peu près - que personne ne l'avait suivi jusqu'ici.

Elle regarda l'épée posé sur la table devant elle et vida son verre d'eau, en tapant nerveusement du pied sous la table.

Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, tu vas me rendre mon épée.

Elle poussa un hurlement, reprit l'épée et se releva en faisant tomber la chaise.

L'homme en kimono était derrière elle. Toujours aussi tranquille mais quelque chose dans son regard la figea sur place. Une fureur. Une malveillance. Une folie.

Comment était-il entré ?

Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu !

\- Laissez-moi tranquille !

\- Ne m'obliges pas à te tuer.

\- Si je vous donne l'épée, vous partirez ? Pour de bon ?

\- Oui.

L'homme tendit la main.

 _"Il ment."_

Elle sursauta et se mit à pleurer. Pas encore... non...

\- Sortez de ma tête !

 _"L'épée est ta seule protection contre lui."_

\- Pourquoi je vous croirais ?

\- Tu n'as pas le choix.

 _"Parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir te sauver."_

Comment savoir à qui faire confiance ?

Un esprit démoniaque ou une voix dans sa tête ?

Elle avait aussi cru être sauvé par la même créature qui l'observait de ses yeux perçants.

\- Ceci est une affaire qui ne te concerne pas, humaine. Donnes-moi juste l'épée.

Il savait pour la voix ?

Alors le choix était simple. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

 _Je ferais tout ce que vous me direz._

 _"Bien. Fermes les yeux. Concentres-toi sur l'épée. Imagines-la en feu."_

Fermer les yeux ?

 _"Fais-le."_

Elle sortit de la cuisine et claqua la porte derrière elle, en s'appuyant dessus... mais cette porte ne la protégerait pas de l'homme.

 _"Fais-le."_

Elle le fit.

Terrifiée.

Tentant de ne pas guetter le moindre bruit autour d'elle.

Tentant de ne pas entendre ce que disait l'homme.

Priant pour que tout ça s'arrête enfin !

Elle fut soudain frappé par l'absence de bruit.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un immense silence.

Profond.

Même le ron ron du frigo et le bruit des voitures s'était tût.

Plus que silencieux.

Terrifiant.

Peut-être que l'homme était parti ?

Elle ouvrit un oeil... et découvrit qu'elle en était incapable.

L'épée se mit à chauffer - réellement - dans sa main et elle réussit enfin à rouvrit les yeux.

L'épée avait disparue !

###

L'Autre rouvrit les yeux, l'épée dans la main et se leva à son tour. Le brouillard indistinct s'était dissipé, laissant apparaitre une maison japonaise traditionnelle - familière - monochrome. L'Apothicaire s'approcha de l'épée et posa sa main dessus. L'esprit qui la faisait vibrer ne lui était pas inconnu non plus.

\- Intéressant.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Son Ombre lui rendit son sourire et ils dirigèrent leur volonté unique contre celle du mononoke qui avait eut l'audace de croire qu'il pouvait les tenir en son pouvoir.

L'Amanojaku gronda et tenta de les contenir.

Ils le repoussèrent sans aucun effort, intensifiant l'énergie émanant de l'épée...

Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que la force qui les retenait prisonnier vole en éclat.

Le mononoke poussa un hurlement de rage et les relâcha.

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Enchaîné 3 : Oasis

_Disclaimer : Kusuriuri ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

L'espoir est... malade.

Un parasite, enfouit au plus profond de ses racines, creuse son cœur et dévore ceux qui lui donnent vie.

Amanojaku.

Il n'est que désespoir pour ceux qui ont le malheur de tomber en son pouvoir.

Dans son ombre, les rêves tournent aux cauchemars.

Les désirs deviennent répugnance.

La bonté devient haine.

Et le besoin d'espoir vous dévorent...

Mais je ne crains pas les cauchemars.

Je crains les Hommes qui y succombent.

Je crains de voir un jour disparaitre cet arbre.

De voir se flétrir mes rêves.

* * *

Où était l'épée ?

Et où était-elle ?

Elle n'était plus chez elle. Elle était dans une maison en bois de style japon féodal, celle de ses cauchemars et portait une sorte de kimono fleuri. Des papiers blancs avec des yeux rouges dessus tournaient autour d'elle, flottant dans l'air.

C'était terrifiant.

Il régnait une ambiance noire dans la pièce et la maison tremblait comme si elle était prise dans un séisme. Un grondement résonna. Elle chercha un fauve des yeux mais ne vit qu'un brouillard étrange.

Pire.

L'esprit démoniaque était avec elle.

Juste à quelques mètres d'elle.

Il la regarda avec empressement, l'air épuisé mais menaçant, semblant se concentrer pour... faire quoi ?

Un nom lui vint à l'esprit. Koichi. Une lourdeur lui tomba sur les épaules et l'esprit. Un puits de tristesse sembla s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Koichi. Elle connaissait ce nom... mais la simple évocation de ce nom lui était insupportable.

Elle ne voulait pas être là !

Tout mais pas ça !

Elle referma les yeux et se concentra sur l'épée chaude jusqu'à ce qu'elle la sente à nouveau, en comptant jusqu'à 10.

Pas ici !

Jusqu'à ce que le métal lui brûle la main.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enflamme littéralement.

Mika hurla et rouvrit les yeux, en lâchant l'épée, dont le grelot tinta en heurtant le sol.

Le sol du salon.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et pleura, vidée, plus encore tout à l'heure. Elle avait envie de dormir. De prendre un bain. De se laver de... ces voix dans son esprits. De cette présence qui l'avait transformé en marionnette. Elle voulait oublier tout ça.

Et surtout Koichi.

Ce qui était encore plus paradoxal vu qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être cet homme.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de le connaitre ? De le connaitre et de l'avoir perdu ?

Un bruit glissa depuis la cuisine.

Mika se redressa, en reprenant l'épée à nouveau froide et ouvrit la porte, prête à frapper.

L'homme était à genou.

Elle se jeta sur lui pour l'assommer tant qu'il était à terre mais il intercepta l'épée avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but. D'une seule main. Il la maintenait avec une force terrifiante malgré son état. Il releva la tête lentement.

Il avait les yeux fermés !

Elle tira en arrière pour récupérer sa seule défense contre lui et tenta de le frapper mais une barrière invisible la repoussa, la forçant à lâcher l'épée.

Elle tomba sur les fesses, avec l'élan et vit l'homme ouvrit les yeux lentement, l'air ailleurs mais un frisson glacial lui traversa le dos quand il posa les yeux sur elle.

\- Cela faisait longtemps... Ayumi-san.

Sur son âme.

Elle recula hâtivement, en se prenant les pieds dans la chaise et se redressa avant de s'enfuir en courant hors de la cuisine. Les clés étaient restés sur la porte mais elle les fit tomber en essayant de rouvrir la porte. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle ramassa le trousseau, en jetant un oeil vers la cuisine et dû s'y prendre à trois fois pour réussir à mettre la clé dans la serrure.

Elle ne s'arrêta que pour reprendre son souffle, une fois dehors. Hors son appartement. Hors son immeuble. Hors de sa rue.

Hors de portée de ce regard.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait fuit. Enfin, si. Mais ce n'était pas seulement la peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. C'était autre chose. Elle ne croyait pas en Dieu, ni en l'âme... pourtant ce n'était pas elle qu'il voyait. C'était...

Elle frissonna à nouveau et jeta un regard autour d'elle, en sentant encore la profondeur de ce regard en elle.

Personne... Mais ça ne voulait rien dire avec ce genre de créature.

Elle reprit sa course, incapable de calmer les tremblements qui l'agitait.

###

La porte claqua.

Quelqu'un frappa à l'étage en dessous avec un balai, en hurlant.

L'Apothicaire regarda l'épée et savoura le plaisir de se sentir lui-même, sans avoir se cacher ou devoir compter sur son Ombre.

Qui aurait cru qu'il se retrouverait de nouveau face à celle qui avait sciemment permit à un mononoke de le posséder ? Une partie de lui-même avait envie de se venger, la plus humaine mais il valait mieux que ça... et il aurait besoin d'elle en vie pour vaincre cet Amanojaku pour de bon.

Un esprit aussi ancien mais tellement ardent.

Un met de choix pour un mononoke.

Une arme de choix pour Eux.

Il resta à genoux sur le sol de cette pièce un long moment, sa précieuse épée à la main, avant de se décider à se lever. Ca devait être une cuisine. Son dernier combat - resté inachevé - devait dater... de longtemps. Il existait déjà une certaine technologie et confort... mais rien à voir avec ça.

Il entreprit de visiter cette maison... située au 3ème étages d'un immeuble, le temps de reprendre assez de forces pour aller se reposer ailleurs. Ou pas. La cuisine n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui, n'ayant aucun besoin physiologique de part sa nature, pas plus que le salon ou la salle de bain ou les commodités... mais il ne résista pas à la tentation de s'allonger un moment sur le lit qui avait l'air tellement confortable et chaud.

Le froid et l'oppression résonnait encore dans son esprit.

Aucun besoin physiologique mais il en avait gardé le goût de certain.

L'éternité peut-être très ennuyeuse sans femme pour vous la faire oublier pendant un moment. Femme ou homme. Du moment qu'il lui permettait... d'oublier. De rêver.

Etant seul, il dû essayer d'oublier ce temps passé à errer dans les ombres par ses propres moyens.

###

Mika se leva de la pelouse où elle avait passé une partie de la journée, en frissonnant de froid.

Le soir n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Dormir un peu lui avait fait du bien. Elle avait profité que pas mal de gens se reposaient dans un parc pour se reposer. Cette créature ne l'aurait pas attaqué devant des témoins. En fait, elle n'en savait rien mais c'est ce dont elle s'était convaincue. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, elle se sentait tellement fatiguée et mal.

Il était temps de bouger car il ne restait presque plus personne dans le parc.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et défia mentalement cette chose de venir l'attaquer, lasse de cette attente angoissante... mais rien ne se passa.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici.

Elle avait faim.

Elle voulait prendre une douche.

Elle voulait rentrer chez elle... et c'est exactement ce qu'elle allait faire !

C'était chez elle ! Cette chose n'avait rien à y faire et si jamais, elle y était encore, elle appellerait les flics !

Elle quitta le parc, remontée à bloc et mit un peu de temps à retrouver son chemin, n'ayant pas trop fait attention où elle avait fuit avant d'arriver ici.

Enfin, peut-être pas les flics... pas réellement, du moins. Est-ce que les esprits avaient au moins peur des flics ? Elle en était encore à hésiter sur la question d'appeler les flics ou pas, quand elle arriva devant son immeuble. Peut-être qu'il serait juste parti ? En tout cas, elle l'espérait.

L'appartement était plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Elle ne sentait pas observé non plus... mais elle ne pouvait manquer l'odeur de tabac !

C'était peut-être le voisin qui fumait à sa fenêtre ?

Mais toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées...

Quelque chose bougea devant la fenêtre. Elle resta immobile, osant à peine respirer en attendant que ses yeux se soient adapté à l'obscurité. Une silhouette était assise tranquillement sur le bord de la fenêtre. Une longue pipe fumante à la main, appuyée contre son genou relevé contre le rebord.

Quel toupet !

Elle alluma la lumière, la peur au ventre mais bien décidé à ne pas fuir, cette fois.

Elle avait espérer une illusion d'optique mais il n'y avait plus aucun doute avec la lumière. Elle prit une respiration et serra les poings, en avançant vers l'homme insolemment installé sur le bord de SA fenêtre de SON appartement.

\- Sortez de chez moi... sinon j'appelles la police !

L'homme rigola doucement. Le maquillage de ses lèvres lui donnant un faux sourire, renforçait l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle. Qu'il la menaçait silencieusement. Mika se sentit encore plus vexé que le démon rit d'elle, même si cette "défense" était pathétique.

\- Dehors !

\- Vous me devez bien asile dans votre foyer, Ayumi-san. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser.

Il tourna un peu la tête vers elle, tranquillement. Il n'était pas menaçant. Pas plus qu'un gros chat qui vient squatter dans votre jardin.

\- Je m'appelle Mika !

Cet homme n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui l'avait menacé au théâtre et dans sa cuisine, à tel point qu'on aurait dit une autre personne. Est-ce que cette chose était schizophrène en plus d'être démoniaque ? Est-ce qu'il se payait sa tête ?

\- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit pour vous !

\- Oh... ça. Ne vous inquiétez plus de cela.

A l'entendre, ce n'était rien du tout.

\- Comment ça, "ça" ? Vous avez menacé de me voler mon âme ! N'essayez pas de m'abuser !

Il rit doucement, un rire doux, qui lui donnait encore plus de charme qu'au théâtre.

\- Il vous a menacé, oui... mais je ne vous menace pas.

\- Il ?

\- Un mononoke a malencontreusement prit possession de mon corps. Veuillez m'excusez pour les actes et les mots que j'ai pu avoir envers vous.

Elle se tut, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça, ni quoi croire. Il semblait honnête. Il y avait quelque chose de réellement différent chez lui mais les démons étaient rusés.

\- Pourquoi je vous croirais ?

\- Vous devriez le savoir.

\- Pourquoi je le saurais ? Je ne vous connais pas. Qui êtes-vous d'ailleurs ?

\- J'étais apothicaire... à une époque... que je devine lointaine.

L'homme tourna la tête vers la rue, semblant particulièrement intéressé par ce qu'il voyait.

\- Sans blague ? N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous avez 200 ans. Vous n'en avez pas l'air et en plus, vous n'avez rien d'humain !

Justement... c'était un démon alors il pouvait très bien avoir 1000 ans...

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parlait avec cette chose ?

\- J'ai cessé de compter lorsque les premières voitures à moteur ont fait leur apparition. L'évolution des époques est fascinante. Le monde a beau changer et se glorifier de ses propres prouesses... les Hommes ne changent jamais.

La douceur de sa voix devint soudain glaciale en disant ces derniers mots et Mika fit un pas en arrière.

\- Toujours aussi faibles. Menteurs. Hypocrites. Egoïstes. Avares. Vous vendriez votre mère pour rester en vie ou conserver vos futiles possessions matérielles. Pire. Pour vous conforter dans vos illusions.

\- Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille !

Pourquoi elle se sentait visée ?

\- Victimes et coupables de vos propres démons, vous en attirez de bien réel... vous corrompez votre monde... et le mien.

\- Je n'ai jamais...

Il la regarda brusquement, elle et personne d'autres, l'harponnant du regard et elle recula un peu plus, sans oser le quitter des yeux. Toute chaleur et charme avaient quittés l'homme tranquillement furieux.

\- Vous êtes coupable comme les autres. Coupable par amour, mais coupable quand même... et vous m'avez entrainé dans votre chute.

Il descendit de la fenêtre et Mika se demanda où était passé la pipe, ne la voyant plus dans les mains de l'homme. Pourvue qu'elle ne soit pas tombé par terre. Un incendie était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin... ou peut-être exactement ce dont elle avait besoin...

\- J'ai été tolérant pendant très longtemps... mais c'est terminé. Je ne pardonne plus.

\- Ne me faites pas de mal. Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parler...

Il s'approcha tout près d'elle, lentement... Mika recula... en le menaçant avec un coupe-papier qu'elle avait saisit sur la table... sans plus effet d'effet que si c'était un livre ou un couteau à beurre... et elle recula à nouveau... jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve contre un mur. Sans aucune échappatoire. Le coupe-papier lui glissa des mains, alors que ses jambes se transformait en coton. Il leva la main et elle tressaillit mais il ne fit que... reprendre sa pipe ?

\- Qu'importe.

Il tira une bouffée et souffla un nuage de fumée. Reprit son calme et sa chaleur. Son charme désarmant.

\- Vous me devez pénitence.

\- Qu'est-ce que... vous attendez de moi ?

\- Vous le saurez en temps voulu... Mika-san.

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée de le voir s'éloigné d'elle et retourner vers la fenêtre. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait voir de si fascinant dehors mais tant que ça le tenait éloigné d'elle, c'était parfait.

Soudain, quelque chose la frappa. L'odeur de l'homme. Il ne sentait pas le souffre mais les herbes. Quand elle était revenue dans la cuisine, après avoir déliré, il ne sentait plus le souffre non plus. Elle commença à croire à cette histoire de possession. Si elle était face au même démon, il ne lui aurait pas demandé pénitence... mais il lui aurait juste volé son âme.

Elle frissonna à cette idée.

Est-ce que l'exigence de l'autre chose avait réellement été annulé ?

\- Vous êtes sûr que la chose qui était en vous ne reviendra pas pour me voler mon âme ?

\- Non, non... Amanojaku ne lâche jamais ses proies, surtout pas une âme comme la vôtre.

Il rit doucement et elle sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos.

\- Il reviendra... à l'instant où il l'a dit pour réclamer son dû... très précisément... mais je serais là.

Difficile de savoir si elle devait être rassurée ou encore plus inquiète à cette nouvelle.

Le téléphone sonna.

Mika sursauta et regarda le téléphone, sans oser bouger. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau, strident.

\- N'allez-vous pas répondre ?

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr. Ceci est votre foyer.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. D'abord il était tranquille... puis il la menaçait... avant d'être à nouveau tranquille. Aussi lunatique qu'un chat.

Elle avança vers le téléphone, sans le quitter des yeux et décrocha. C'était Paul.

\- Enfin ! Ca fait 3 heures que j'essaie de te rejoindre ! Ca va ?

\- Oui, enfin pour le moment... pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi, pour le moment ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Mais... rien. Pour rien.

\- Tu as oublié ton téléphone au théâtre et toutes tes affaires après avoir fuit comme si tu avais le diable aux fesses ! Mon frère est furieux !

C'était à prévoir mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis pour l'instant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur le pont flottant ?

Elle regarda vers l'homme, en pensant le pour et le contre. Passer pour une folle ou risquer de mourir dans l'indifférence la plus totale...

\- Tu ne vas pas me croire... mais j'avais réellement le diable aux fesses... et...

Il avait disparu !

Elle l'avait quitté des yeux à peine une seconde !

Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, nerveuse, sans répondre à Paul qui l'appelait, paniqué.

Personne. Juste une odeur de tabac qui s'était déjà dissipé. Comme si il n'avait jamais été là.

\- Je suis là, je suis là...

\- Je te crois, ok ? Je savais qu'il y avait un truc pas net dans ce théâtre. Mon frère refuse de me croire, il s'accroche à ce théâtre comme si ce truc avait encore un avenir... mais même sans fantôme, ça fait longtemps que ce théâtre est dépassé. C'est tout juste si on a pas dû donner de l'argent à cette association pour la convaincre de venir jouer au "fabuleux" théâtre Noroi...

\- Je ne veux plus jamais remettre les pieds là-bas.

\- Je comprend.

\- Je viendrais chercher mes affaires. Tu peux dire à ton frère que je démissionne.

Il y eut un bref silence au bout du fil.

\- OK. Pas de soucis.

\- Désolé. Je sais que ça tombe mal... mais je peux pas rester, même si il acceptait de me garder.

\- T'en fais pas. On va s'arranger. Et si tu ne veux pas rentrer, appelles-moi quand tu voudras tes affaires... et je te les sortirais du théâtre.

\- Merci, j'osais pas te le demander.

\- Fais attention, Mika.

\- Toi aussi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point cette chose est dangereuse.

Elle avait faillit mourir, aujourd'hui. Deux fois. Peut-être plus.

Elle se sentit brusquement mal.

Mal et terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait encore.

Elle entendit à peine Paul lui confirmer qu'il savait parfaitement à quel point cette chose pouvait être dangereuse.

\- Tu serais d'accord pour boire un verre avec moi ? Ce week-end ?

Nouveau silence, gêné celui-là.

\- Ecoutes, Mika... t'es une fille sympa mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- T'es pas mon genre.

Ah.

\- Je croyais que je te plaisais aussi. Non ?

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça.

\- Alors pourquoi t'était gentil avec moi ? Pourquoi t'étais inquiet pour moi ?

La gêne de Paul était plus palpable. Il n'avait qu'une envie, raccrocher. Il cherchait juste comment le faire sans passer pour un enfoiré.

\- Je t'aime bien, Mika... mais pas comme ça.

Menteur.

\- Ecoute, c'est pas le moment d'en parler. Je t'expliquerais quand tu viendras chercher tes affaires.

Elle raccrocha, entendant de loin les excuses de Paul. Elle s'essuya les yeux, encore plus mal et regarda autour d'elle. Encore un autre dont elle n'était pas le genre.

Elle n'avait plus faim. Elle prit une longue douche et découvrit que "quelqu'un" avait profité de son lit pendant son absence... mais elle garderait ça pour elle. On engueule pas un pitbull qui vous pisse dessus. On le laisse finir et on espère qu'il ne reviendra jamais... sans attirer d'autres chiens à cause de l'odeur.

###

L'apothicaire posa son armoire sur le sol et prit place face à elle.

\- Un petit problème, dites-vous ? Vous semblez... fatigué, Ayumi-san. J'ai un excellent remède contre les insomnies.

Il ouvrit un des tiroirs de son armoire à pharmacie et prit un pot qu'il posa sur la table... mais elle sentait à son sourire et à son regard qu'il savait que son problème n'avait rien à voir avec des insomnies ou un quelconque problème de santé. Il attendait qu'elle parle.

\- Non.

\- Ah. Peut-être souffrez-vous de... douleurs chroniques ?

Il dirigea la main vers le tiroir ouvert et s'arrêta quand elle baissa les yeux.

\- Oui. Je souffre de... l'absence de mon époux. Il est partit combattre voilà des mois à présent... et son absence me pèse.

\- Je vois.

Il termina le geste d'aller chercher un nouveau remède et le posa lentement sur la table, sans quitter des yeux, l'incitant silencieusement à avouer son véritable problème.

\- Ceci devrait apaiser vos angoisses.

Ce marchand avait beaucoup de charme et lui inspirait confiance malgré son allure particulière... mais elle aimait ça. Elle-même vivait encore de manière traditionnelle, malgré l'incompréhension de ses amies et collègues. Au moins, on ne la jugeait pas originale pour sa rousseur.

\- Ca se passe surtout la nuit.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux, en murmurant. Elle avait l'impression d'être folle à s'entendre.

\- Des coups. Des murmures... et cette odeur de brûlé.

\- Hum... Les murmures sont-ils compréhensibles ?

\- Oui.

\- Et... que disent-ils ?

Elle sentait son regard perçant, même sans le regarder. Elle fixa obstinément ses doigts, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas en dire plus si elle le regardait.

Elle devait parler.

Elle ne supportait plus cette situation.

Peut-être qu'elle était tout simplement folle...

\- Dites-moi, Ayumi-san... que vous dit cette voix ?

\- Je crois... que c'est mon époux. Il appelle à l'aide... il m'appelle... mais il semble si loin. Il m'appelle... et je ne peux rien pour lui.

Elle essuya la larme sur sa joue, en détournant pudiquement la tête, en se concentrant sur le bruit du train qui passe pour contrôler ses émotions.

\- Je vois. Accepteriez-vous de m'accueillir pour la nuit ? Je pourrais ainsi constater ces manifestations... et peut-être y mettre fin.

Koichi ne serait pas d'accord pour qu'un inconnu, encore moins un homme, passe la nuit dans son foyer, seul avec sa femme... mais elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait besoin de savoir si tout ça était réel. Elle avait besoin que la paix revienne dans son foyer.

Elle avait besoin que Koichi trouve un foyer paisible à son retour.

Elle regarda l'apothicaire et hocha la tête. Elle redoutait cette nuit... comme les précédentes... mais cette fois, elle ne serait pas seule.

Soudain un bruit sourd résonna au plafond, qui lui fit dresser tous les poils du corps.

Mika se redressa dans son lit, terrifiée. Elle tendit l'oreille, immobile, en sueur et tressaillit quand quelqu'un jura bruyamment.

\- Pas encore... non, pas encore... pitié...

Elle aperçu l'Apothicaire, prêt de la fenêtre.

\- Monsieur, l'Apothicaire, avez-vous entendu ? Ca recommence ! Dites-moi que vous avez entendu, je vous en prie...

\- Oui.

Son ton était bas, un peu rêveur.

\- Je savais que c'était réel...

Elle n'était pas folle mais son soulagement fut de courte durée car un nouveau coup résonna, sans que son invité ait la moindre réaction.

\- Faites quelque chose, je vous en prie...

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne bougea pas. Il continua à regarder dehors... mais il n'y avait rien à voir dehors !

\- C'est pour résoudre cette situation que vous êtes ici ! Alors faites votre travail !

\- Lorsque vous aurez fait le votre, Ayumi-san.

Elle cilla. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans savoir pourquoi. Elle bondit de son lit, encore plus effrayé en voyant la passivité de l'homme. Elle le rejoignit et le força à lui faire face. Il la regarda, un peu surpris, comme si il se rendait brusquement compte de sa présence.

\- Détruisez cette chose !

Il semblait sourire. A moins que ce ne soit qu'un effet de son maquillage dans l'ombre. Dans tous les cas, son regard se moquait d'elle... dans son foyer... et c'était parfaitement inacceptable !

\- C'est amusant. Tout est différent... mais tellement semblable.

Elle le foudroya du regard et l'attrapa par le col, pour le secouer mais un nouveau coup résonna alors qu'elle allait parler. Elle se jeta dans ses bras alors qu'il se mettait à rire doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Faites quelque chose !

\- Je ne peux toujours rien faire... sans vous.

Elle le regarda, surprise et ouvrit la bouche pour l'engueuler mais... réalisa brusquement que ce n'était que son voisin du dessus qui était encore bourré. Ce démon n'était pas là... pas encore... mais la douleur de l'absence, l'amertume du manque, le poison de la solitude... elle, ne la quitterait jamais. Ne l'avait jamais quitté.

\- J'ai peur.

\- Pourquoi ? Tout ceci sera fini demain, d'une manière ou d'une autre... quoi qu'il se passe, je ne laisserais pas l'histoire se répéter, cette fois. Il n'aura pas votre âme... ni la mienne.

\- Oui... mais je serais toujours seule... sans lui...

\- Vous devez apprendre à vivre sans lui.

Elle baissa la tête pour dissimuler ses larmes, honteuse de se laisser aller à tant d'émotion devant un inconnu... et cacha son visage contre le torse de l'Apothicaire. Cette odeur d'herbe était tellement apaisante. Familière. Sa présence était rassurante et son charme, indéniable. La seule chose qui la retenait de chercher consolation dans ses bras était... ridicule. L'honneur de qui ? Pour qui ?

Paul ?

Il en avait rien à faire d'elle.

\- Il ne reviendra pas... et vous le savez.

Ces mots lui firent aussi mal que si il lui avait planté un couteau dans le cœur. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer, sans trop savoir pourquoi...

Peu importe.

Elle voulait oublier.

Que personne ne voulait d'elle.

Que le seul homme qui l'ait jamais aimé était... loin.

Que sa rousseur faisait d'elle un objet de curiosité ou de moquerie alors qu'elle ne demandait que de l'amour.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas bien... mais...

Elle devina une réaction de l'homme, faussement indifférent, à son corps contre le sien. Elle chercha son regard, qu'elle trouva sans difficulté. Elle voulait ses lèvres. Elle voulait ce corps. Elle prit ses mains et les posa sur ses fesses, en lui souriant, cherchant vaguement à se rappeler pourquoi ce n'était pas bien.

\- Seriez-vous timide, monsieur l'Apothicaire ? Ou puceau ?

\- Non... non. J'aime prendre mon temps...

\- Et si vous me preniez, moi, plutôt ?

Un éclat coquin brilla dans son regard et il rit doucement, en lui caressant la joue tout en remontant son autre main le long de son dos de façon tout à fait érotique. Elle frissonna. C'était la première fois qu'on la touchait comme ça... et ce n'était que son dos.

\- Prenez tout ce que vous voulez, monsieur l'Apothicaire.

Elle l'embrassa, longuement, en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Le bandana glissa en silence jusqu'au sol, alors que les cheveux retombaient librement sur les épaules de son invité. L'homme se fit enfin un peu plus entreprenant et défit les boutons de son pyjama, alors que sa main redescendait lentement dans son dos. Elle le prit par le kimono et se dirigea à reculons vers le lit, en frissonnant d'avance sous ses mains et son regard.

###

C'était... parfait.

\- Il est dommage que vous soyez mort, monsieur l'Apothicaire.

Elle se cala contre sa poitrine, en entourant lentement son torse de son bras. En effleurant le bout de peau visible de son kimono en partie défait.

\- Mort ? Non...

\- Il a dit que vous étiez mort.

\- Il a dit... que je n'étais pas "vivant". Cela ne signifie pas que je sois mort.

\- Comment pouvez-vous exister... si vous n'êtes pas "vivant" ?

\- J'existe... tout comme le vent, la terre, le feu et l'eau.

\- Mais... vous êtes bien né un jour ?

Puis elle essayait de comprendre, moins tout ça avait de sens.

\- Qu'importe que j'ai été humain. J'ai... changé... ou peut-être suis-je devenu ce que j'ai toujours été ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? Qui êtes-vous, monsieur l'Apothicaire ? Qu'êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse, que même si il lui disait ce qu'elle voulait savoir, elle ne comprendrait probablement pas. Peut-être même l'avait-il fait. Mais elle avait envie de le connaitre un peu plus.

\- Seriez-vous un démon ?

\- Qui sait ? Pour combattre un incendie, il faut connaitre le feu.

\- Allez-vous m'abandonner à ses sorts ?

\- Et vous, Ayumi-san ?

Ayumi ?

Elle cligna des yeux, en ayant l'impression étrange de se réveiller... alors qu'elle était réveillé depuis un moment. Un bon moment. Pourtant, elle fut surprise de se rendre compte qu'elle était au lit avec ce parfait inconnu, qui faisait l'amour sans même se déshabiller. Il devait crever de chaud avec ce kimono, pourtant.

Surprise mais pas tant que ça. Après tout, ce n'était plus un inconnu et il faisait l'amour comme il voulait.

\- Je suis sérieuse, monsieur l'Apothicaire.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et le regarda dans les yeux... mais monsieur avait les yeux fermés, bien sûr. Monsieur avait tiré son coup alors il allait s'endormir... pour disparaitre avant le lever du jour.

\- Moi aussi, Mika.

Mais non. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien, la faisant frissonner.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Ayumi ?

\- Parce que tu es aussi Ayumi. Quelque part en toi. Quelque part... ailleurs.

Il lui toucha la joue doucement, semblant chercher quelque chose en elle. Quelque chose qu'il ne trouva pas. Quelque chose fit écho dans sa mémoire. Un combat. Le souvenir d'un de ses cauchemars.

\- Elle t'a vraiment laissé tombé ?

\- Elle... n'a pas su dépasser ses propres illusions.

Alors ce n'était pas qu'un rêve ? Il y a 24h, elle l'aurait jeté dehors pour avoir été appelé par un autre nom après ce qu'ils venaient de faire - et ce qu'il faisait même plutôt très bien - mais maintenant, elle le croyait. Elle ne pouvait que le croire après ce qui s'était passé... après ce que la chose qui occupait le corps de son amant lui avait fait... voulait lui faire commettre... et fuck la logique !

Ce type était une bombe, aussi dérangé soit-il. Elle-même avait l'impression de perdre un peu l'esprit, d'ailleurs... mais tout était réel. Terriblement réel et logique, dans le cauchemar où elle était tombé. Et cet homme était son seul espoir d'en sortir...

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté le démon avant ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas fuis si tu savais ce qui allait se passer ?

\- C'était impossible.

\- Pourquoi ? Monsieur l'Apo... sérieux, tu n'as pas un nom ? C'est lourd de toujours dire monsieur, en plus apothicaire n'est pas un nom.

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé. Un véritable sourire. La pointe de ses canines en attestaient... mais elles ne semblaient plus aussi horribles que sur le pont. Voir même un peu sexy.

\- C'est un nom suffisant pour ceux qui ne s'intéresse qu'à mes compétences.

Quel rapport entre l'herboristerie et la chasse aux démons ?

Elle effleura ses lèvres faussement maquillées et l'une de ses canines, bien réelles elles.

\- Dracula, ça te va ?

\- Pourquoi... Dracula ?

\- Pour rien. Rassures-moi, tu ne bois pas de sang ?

\- Quelle étrange idée...

Elle l'embrassa, rassurée.

\- On vient de faire l'amour. Tu peux me dire ton nom, non ?

\- Je suppose. On m'appelle... parfois... Kusuriuri.

\- On ?

Il continua de sourire sans répondre et elle comprit qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus. Curieusement, ce mystère le rendait encore plus excitant. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et effleura sa jambe nue avec son pied, en prenant son courage à deux mains pour aborder le sujet qui la démangeait depuis son véritable réveil.

\- Bien. Kusuriuri. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que ce... truc arrête de me poursuivre ?

Il lui caressa le dos, lentement, délicieusement, du bout des ongles, semblant savourer la situation. Imperméable à la peur. Mieux ou pire. Il semblait même en être amusé ou excité.

\- Nommes-le. Plus tu auras peur, plus il sera fort. Mononoke.

Elle avala la boule de stress qui lui encombrait la gorge, n'osant pas le quitter des yeux, cherchant le courage dans ses yeux.

\- Mononoke.

Elle s'attendait presque à ce que la chose apparaisse mais rien ne se passa.

\- C'est quoi un mononoke ?

\- Un démon né des émotions ou actions humaines et d'un esprit.

\- Tu sais, je ne crois pas trop à tout ça... je sais ce que j'ai vu... ce que j'ai sentis... je sais que tu es là... mais... des esprits ?

\- Les Ayakashi sont partout.

Elle regarda autour d'elle sans réfléchir, en frissonnant. Il prit son menton et ramena son visage vers le sien.

\- Pour ceux qui peuvent les voir. Ils sont inoffensifs... en général. Parfois... un peu taquin...

Un peu comme lui, en ce moment ?

\- C'est sensé me rassuré ?

Il rit doucement, en lui caressant lentement la joue.

\- Ton monde est bien plus effrayant que le mien. Les Hommes ne respectent plus rien. Même pas leur semblable.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens mais ça a toujours été comme ça depuis que les premiers hommes ont été sur la Terre... et quel rapport avec le truc... le mononoke ?

\- Ce sont des Hommes qui ont crées le mononoke. C'est aux Hommes de le détruire. Je ne suis là que pour manier l'épée.

\- L'épée ? Celle que je t'ai... que j'ai volé au mononoke qui te possédait ?

Il hocha la tête tranquillement.

\- C'est toi qui m'a parlé dans ma tête ?

Même réponse.

\- J'ai essayé de la dégainé mais ça coince.

\- L'inverse serait... surprenant.

Il ne semblait plus avoir très envie de parler. Il semblait plus intéressé par ce qu'il avait en dessous le drap... mais elle avait besoin de réponses. Besoin de comprendre un peu plus et d'être rassuré.

\- Comment tu peux penser à ça alors que...

Mauvaise question. C'est elle qui s'était jeté dans ses bras. Elle se sentait tellement mal tout à l'heure. Tellement étrange. Tellement Ayumi ?

\- Comment on fait pour le détruire ?

Elle repoussa ses mains et le regarda avec fermeté, en s'éloignant un peu. Il se redressa paresseusement sur le côté, la tête appuyée sur sa main. Il ne répondit pas. Il ne fit que... la regarder d'un air coquin. Elle l'aurait bien traité d'irresponsable... mais il était tout sauf irresponsable.

Et son regard était vraiment troublant.

Il se pencha vers elle, en l'attrapant par la taille. Ses cheveux lui caressaient le visage et la poitrine. Il lui embrassa le cou. Tranquillement. Plus sensuellement qu'un chippendale arrachant son pantalon. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira en passant la main dans son dos.

\- Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux... hein Kusuriuri...

Comme un chat affamé, qui se frotte contre sa maitresse.

Tendrement.

Passionnément.

Kusuriuri voulait quelque chose d'elle - ou de cette Ayumi - mais ça n'avait aucune importance pour le moment.

Et puis, elle aussi avait besoin de lui. En plus, elle adorait les chats...

Elle avait presque oubliée sa question d'il y a une minute... ou peut-être une heure, quand il lui murmura sa réponse à l'oreille. Elle l'attira plus près d'elle et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, en acquiesçant.

\- La Vérité... d'accord...

Là, maintenant, il aurait pu lui demander son âme, qu'elle aurait acceptée sans même réfléchir.

###

Le théâtre était silencieux. Elle jeta un oeil discret dans la salle plongé dans une semi-obscurité, en entrouvrant la porte. Personne. Ils étaient sans doute en pause... ou la représentation d'hier soir avait été un fiasco, peut-être en partie à cause d'elle.

Tant mieux. Elle voulait éviter que qui que ce soit la voit. Surtout Paul et encore plus son frère. Surtout si la pièce avait été gâchée à cause d'elle.

Le pacte avait été passé vers 20 heures et il était à peine midi. Elle avait le temps de venir récupérer ses affaires avant l'heure. Kusuriuri voulait que la "rencontre" se passe au théâtre. Il avait refusé de lui en dire la raison et il se moquait clairement que le mononoke attaque en pleine représentation.

D'accord.

Elle lui faisait confiance. Une confiance aveugle, à tord ou à raison. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas lui faire confiance après cette nuit de rêve ? Il avait réussit à lui faire oublier ce cauchemar... jusqu'à ce que ce foutu réveil hurle sa musique nasillarde. Bien sûr, il était parti mais elle s'y attendait. Elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin. Son désir de détruire cette chose semblait presque aussi fort que celui qui l'animait l'autre nuit.

Elle se faufila en silence dans la salle en tenant la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit et avança vers la scène, à patte de velours. Si elle se débrouillait bien, elle pouvait récupérer ses affaires et repartir sans que qui que ce soit ne le sache.

Mais elle devrait revenir quand même. Pourquoi le mononoke ne l'avait attaqué APRES la représentation ? Quand elle aurait été seule à ranger ce bordel ? Quand elle aurait pu régler cette affaire en toute discrétion et sans que personne ne le sache ?

Elle grimaça quand l'une des marches pour atteindre la scène grinça et s'immobilisa, tous ses sens à l'affut. Rien. Pas un bruit. En fait, c'était flippant. Elle chassa le souvenir de la veille et recommença à monter. Récupérer ses affaires et se barrer. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour le moment.

Elle traversa le décor de cours de château médiéval japonais, premier tableau de la pièce qui commençait par l'affrontement de deux samouraïs durant une attaque et se dirigea vers le rideau des coulisses.

Un grincement résonna et le rideau eut un mouvement. Elle s'immobilisa, prête à faire demi-tour mais le mononoke ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Elle hurla et appela Kusuriuri, en faisant demi-tour mais on l'attrapa par l'épaule avant d'avoir pu faire un mètre. Une main l'attrapa par l'épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et vit Paul. Elle lui colla une claque.

\- Espèce de malade ! J'ai failli mourir de peur !

Elle allait lui en mettre une autre, qu'il intercepta. Elle le foudroya du regard et se dégagea avant de reculer.

\- Tu devais m'appeler. Si mon frère te tombe dessus, je donne pas chère de ta peau.

\- Je viens seulement récupérer mes affaires.

Elle le contourna. Sa main la démangeait. Elle ne pensait pas être aussi en colère contre lui. Elle pensait qu'elle allait pleurer ou lui demander des explications mais elle était seulement furieuse.

\- Je croyais que tu avais peur de revenir ? C'était des conneries cette histoire ?

\- Je ne serais pas revenus si je n'étais pas obligé, crois-moi.

\- Obligé ? Si tu veux parler à mon frère, tu ferais mieux de laisser passer l'orage. Il est furieux contre toi. Tu as failli foutre en l'air la pièce.

\- Ton frère ? Non.

Il ne la tuerait pas littéralement, lui mais il lui interdirait de revenir, surtout ce soir. Mieux vaudrait l'éviter. Elle regarda Paul, en baissant la voix.

\- Est-ce qu'il est ici ?

\- Non. Il a rendez-vous pour essayer de décrocher un nouveau contrat. L'école du coin a eut un dégât des eaux et doit trouver un autre endroit pour la pièce annuelle, prévu pour la semaine prochaine.

Paul avait l'air aussi effaré qu'inquiet à l'idée qu'il décroche le contrat. L'idée que des enfants soient confrontés à ces démons était terrifiante... mais dans l'immédiat, elle ne risquait pas de tomber sur son employeur. Elle continua donc son chemin vers les coulisses et l'endroit où elle avait laissé ses affaires. Dans le vestiaire improvisé. Un cagibi avec des casiers dedans, trop petit pour tenir à deux dedans.

\- Attend, Mika. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Le prend pas comme ça.

\- Je pensais que tu m'aimais bien. C'est quoi ton genre ? Les blondes ou les brunes ?

\- C'est pas les filles, mon genre.

Elle le regarda, surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben, oui.

Elle se sentait un peu stupide aussi d'avoir prit la mouche aussi vite. Un peu soulagé aussi.

\- Désolé. Je croyais que c'était... parce que j'étais rousse.

\- Rien à voir, je t'assure.

\- Alors pourquoi tu étais inquiet ?

\- Il y a un an, un employé s'est pendu en plein spectacle.

Il regarda vers le pont flottant. Elle suivit son regard, comprenant un peu plus le délire des pantins pendus.

\- Pourquoi vouloir pendre ces trucs ?

\- Parce que ce n'était pas le premier mais le seul qui a été "officiel".

\- C'était pas malin. Un peu plus, il y en avait deux autres. Dany était sous l'emprise de... la chose qui a "pendu" tous ces gens. Comme moi.

Raison de plus pour vite récupérer ses affaires et se barrer. Elle ouvrit la porte des vestiaires et ouvrit son casier, en laissant la clé dessus.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je le sens. Il ne parlait pas de ces stupides pantins quand il disait qu'il ne voulait pas faire "ça".

Le silence de Paul semblait dubitatif. Peut-être inquiet.

\- Peut-être. Dany a démissionné. Il refuse de remettre les pieds ici, sans vouloir dire pourquoi.

Elle récupéra son blouson et prit son téléphone resté dans la poche. Il n'y avait que des appels multiples de Paul. Plus d'une vingtaine. Et la batterie était encore bien. Super.

\- Il a bien raison. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que tu fais encore ici.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser tomber mon frère. Imagine que ce soit son tour un jour ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire si ça arrive ? Essayer de le raisonner ? Lui jeter de l'eau bénite au visage ? Lui lire la Bible ?

\- Oui... que faire d'autres ? J'ai essayé de purifier le théâtre mais je ne sais pas si ça a changé quoi que ce soit, vu ce qui s'est passé.

Elle rigola, en imaginant cette incarnation démoniaque en rire.

\- Et la danse du soleil, t'as essayé ?

\- Il faut bien tenter quelque chose ! Tu as quelque chose de mieux à proposer ?

Des voix résonnèrent et Paul jura.

\- Merde. Sors d'ici. Je t'appellerais. Ne vient surtout pas avant.

Il s'éloigna en vitesse et elle referma la porte du vestiaire pour quitter le théâtre par la porte de derrière... mais la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle poussa dessus plus fort mais elle ne bougea pas plus. Elle était coincée. Elle jura tout bas et regarda autour d'elle.

Les voix se rapprochaient.

Elle se cacha derrière un tas de truc poussiéreux, une planche et un tas de tissu et se tassa en entendant des pas se diriger vers les loges. Pourquoi elle se cachait si le directeur n'était pas là ? Même si il était là ? Ce n'était pas plus suspect que de se montrer directement ? Elle n'allait pas rester planqué là jusqu'à ce soir quand même...

Non, le mieux c'était de sortir et si elle croisait un acteur, elle ferait comme si de rien n'était.

Elle allait sortir de sa cachette quand elle entendit quelqu'un hurler furieusement.

\- Le décor n'est pas encore prêt ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore, Paul ?

Monsieur le directeur... et il semblait plus que furieux. Visiblement, le rendez-vous s'était plutôt mal passé. Bon ben... elle allait attendre... qu'il s'éloigne un peu.

\- Désolé, je...

\- Fous le camp !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es renvoyé.

\- Enfin, Georges...

\- Dehors, j'ai dis. J'en ai marre des traitres et des tire-au-flans. Vous voulez s'aborder le théâtre... mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! Dehors !

\- D'accord, d'accord, calmes-toi. Je m'en vais. Si tu change d'avis...

\- Dehors !

Le dernier cri la fit sursauter et son coeur s'arrêta quand la planche grinça... mais le bruit se perdit au milieu du boucan des cris du directeur, de Paul qui sortait sous escorte et des trois autres employés qui allaient être débordés ce soir.

Par la porte qu'elle venait d'essayer d'ouvrir.

Et elle s'ouvrit !

Elle grinça et claqua !

Elle était ouverte !

###

Le calme revint finalement.

Paul était parti, le nouveau décor était en place, les acteurs en pleine répétitions... et elle, toujours aussi coincé comme une voleuse parce que monsieur le directeur avait décidé de prendre totalement les choses en main pour s'assurer que le spectacle de ce soir serait parfait. Il avait même interdit l'accès au pont flottant et le premier qui y monterait sans autorisation irait pointer au chômage.

L'ambiance était déjà lourde et le fait de savoir ce mononoke ici la rendait carrément écrasante.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie. Fuir... mais l'idée d'être prise en flagrant délit par le directeur enragé était terrifiante. Si seulement cette foutue porte n'était pas coincée tout à l'heure... c'était bien le moment ! Elle avait peut-être seulement mal poussée ? En tous cas, elle devait être décoincé maintenant.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour sortir de sa cachette, sur la pointe des pieds et alla vérifier... mais la porte resta désespérément fermée. Elle avait beau pousser de toutes ses forces, mais la gâche ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Elle retourna se cacher quand le directeur rouspéta contre l'un des derniers employés, craignant que le bruit n'attire l'attention.

Elle était définitivement coincée et pas à cause d'une porte. Elle appela Kusuriuri tout bas, sans espérer réellement de réponses. Les chats ont la fâcheuse manie de ne pas répondre, spécialement quand on les cherche. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

A la seconde où monsieur le directeur irait aux toilettes, elle courait hors de ce foutue théâtre et n'y remettrait les pieds qu'avec Kusuriuri. OK, elle lui faisait confiance mais il ne la protégerait que des mononoke. Pas des dragons en costard.

Soudain, elle aperçut un mouvement de tissu bleu en haut des escaliers menant au pont flottant et le claquement familier de ses sandales en bois... mais son soulagement ne dura qu'un instant car un choc résonna sur scène presque aussitôt. Quelqu'un hurla de peur et une actrice en jeans et t-shirt, avec une espèce d'éventail dans les cheveux quitta la scène en courant.

\- Cette fois, ça suffit !

Quelqu'un la suivit, l'air furieux, suivi des autres acteurs. Le directeur, l'air paniqué et désespéré, les suivait.

\- Attendez !

\- Je me moque de savoir si l'un de vos employés a des problèmes psychologiques ou si la rumeur qui dit ce théâtre maudit est vrai, on s'en va !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant... les billets sont tous vendus !

\- Mélanie a faillit se prendre un buste en plâtre sur la tête. Il n'est pas question qu'on continue à jouer ici. Contactez le théâtre François Premier pour les modalités de transfert des décors. Les décors et les costumes sont à nous, suivant le contrat signé.

Une tempête de voix, de tissus, de métal et de pas secoua les coulisses pendant plusieurs minutes.

La porte s'ouvrit, grinça, claqua...

Et se referma.

Mika se mit à pleurer.

Le silence retomba.

Pourquoi la porte ne s'ouvrait pas ? Pourquoi Kusuriuri avait-il fait ça ? Il était complètement fou ! Il aurait pu tuer cette femme ! Et si le directeur la trouvait maintenant, il la croirait coupable...

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, craignant d'être entendu et s'essuya les yeux. Son coeur battait comme un fou.

Le directeur quitta les coulisses, en maugréant et descendit les marches grinçantes. Elle entendit le bip des touches d'un téléphone et une sonnerie... terriblement proche. Dans sa poche. Paniquée, elle le prit et appuya sur le bouton pour arrêter l'appel... et se figea en apercevant le numéro.

Pas celui de Paul comme elle s'y attendait.

Juste des zéros.

0000000000.

Des zéros ! C'était impossible !

Le directeur revint dans les coulisses, tel un taureau déboulant dans une arène.

\- Qui est-là ?

Elle resta muette et se fit le plus petite possible dans son coin, n'osant même plus respirer.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là ! Montrez-vous !

Elle devait éteindre le téléphone... mais le bip attirerait l'attention immanquablement. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

Un SMS.

"Une seule âme... et tu seras libre."

Non !

Les pas se dirigeaient vers elle, lourdement.

* * *

A suivre...


	4. Enchaîné 4 : Chimère

_Disclaimer : Kusuriuri ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

L'arbre ne rayonne plus.

Ses racines sont mortes.

La plupart de ses feuilles, flétries, gisent au sol.

Et dans son ombre, une masse grouillante de pattes, d'ailes et d'antennes se pressent contre le tronc, rêvant de monter à l'assaut de ce qu'il en reste.

Une silhouette sombre se tient parmi eux, au milieu d'un cercle parfait, le regard levé vers les hauteurs, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais l'espoir n'est pas mort.

Une fleur résiste, épanouit, animée d'une force ardente.

Rêves, Mika.

Rêves pour moi.

* * *

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Un SMS.

"Une seule âme... et tu seras libre."

Non !

Elle lâcha son téléphone, sortit de sa cachette en hurlant, sans calculer le directeur.

\- Toi !

Elle couru vers la scène, mais l'un des bouts de tissu, prit dans ses pieds, la gêna et le directeur la rattrapa. Elle manqua de tomber quand il la retourna, la saisissant par le col.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, petit sotte ? J'allais sauver le théâtre ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi !

\- Alors pourquoi tu te caches ? J'appelle la police !

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! Il y a quelqu'un sur le pont flottant ! Je l'ai vu ! J'étais seulement venu récupérer mes affaires mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas ! Il ne veut pas que je parte !

\- Qui ça ?

\- Celui qui est sur le pont flottant ! Le mononoke !

Le directeur la regarda entre incrédulité et furie. Il appela l'un des employés, sans la lâcher, ni du regard ni des mains. L'homme monta les marches grinçantes quatre à quatre alors que sa panique se changeait en terreur. Il disparu sur le pont qui grinça encore plus sous son poids... et plus rien.

Plus un bruit.

Elle s'attendait à voir son corps voler jusqu'ici ou entendre un hurlement... un bruit sourd sur le scène... ou juste plus rien du tout.

\- Joe ?

\- Il n'y a personne ici, chef. Juste des traces de plâtres.

Le pont grinça et l'homme réapparu mais elle se sentit encore plus terrifiée. Il en avait après elle et elle seule. Elle aurait presque préféré que le mononoke tue cet homme... c'était horrible de souhaiter une chose pareille... c'était l'influence du mononoke...

\- Viens là, surveilles-la.

Il rejoignit son chef et se plaça derrière elle, pendant qu'il regardait ses mains blanches et sales... d'avoir trainé par terre. Comme ses vêtements.

La coupable parfaite.

\- Ce n'est pas moi !

\- Si je découvre que Paul est complice de ça, frère ou pas, il va me le payer cher...

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Un autre sms. Le directeur prit son téléphone et regarda mais elle savait déjà ce que disait le message. Avant qu'il ne lui mette sous les yeux, comme si c'était une preuve.

 _"Tues-le."_

Il était dans sa tête. Rien à voir avec la voix qui lui avait dit de prendre l'épée. Celle-ci était purement maléfique. Elle se mit à transpirer et à trembler. Elle se sentait... mal.

\- C'est quoi ça ? C'est Paul ?

Il voulait qu'elle tue... mais elle ne voulait pas tuer !

\- Bon sang, réponds !

Où était Kusuriuri ?

Le directeur la prit par le col, en répétant sa question mais elle l'entendait à peine.

 _"Tues-le."_

 _Non !_

Un rire froid lui répondit.

\- Ce n'est... pas... moi. Je vous le jure...

\- Toi aussi, tu veux me faire croire que le théâtre est hanté ? Vous êtes tous fous !

\- Paul le sait, Dany aussi ! Pourquoi vous ne les croyez pas ? Pourquoi vous croyez qu'il y a eut tous ces suicides ?

Une tige en métal roula doucement jusqu'à ses pieds.

 _"Tu n'as plus le choix..."_

 _Je ne suis pas une meurtrière !_

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi le décor n'était pas mis. J'ai bien fais de le virer. Rassures-toi, tu ne seras pas seule face à la grande muette.

Le directeur reprit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

Elle ne voulait pas tuer... mais si elle ne faisait rien, le directeur allait appeler la police et elle allait être soupçonné de meurtre ! En plus, elle perdrait son âme !

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous, monsieur le directeur ? Je veux dire... Mika n'est pas une criminelle... Paul non plus...

\- Une artiste a faillit être tuée à cause d'eux... et pourquoi le réseau passe-t-il aussi mal dans le théâtre ? Bravo la technologie... Je dois sortir. Ne la quitte pas des yeux... sinon je te vire aussi !

 _"Allez ! Maintenant !"_

Elle paniqua et donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'homme, pour se jeter sur la tige en métal. Elle brisa le téléphone, piétina rageusement le sien et recula en regardant les deux hommes tour à tour.

\- Vous êtes aveugle ! C'est lui ! C'est le mononoke !

Ils ne la croyaient pas !

Elle était coincée.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne la croyaient pas ?

Elle n'était pas folle !

Ils se consultèrent du regard. L'employé recula doucement tandis que le directeur s'avançait vers elle, le visage rouge et les mains en l'air. Il voulait la convaincre de poser son arme. L'homme en profita pour se sauver, lentement mais sûrement. Elle était finie. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle était coincée... mais elle pouvait encore sauver son âme.

Elle fixa le directeur avec colère.

\- D'accord...

 _D'accord, tu as gagné... mais arrêtes ce type au lieu de rire !_

Il rit plus fort encore.

Elle serra plus fort la barre, furieuse.

Contre elle.

Contre le mononoke.

Contre le directeur.

Contre Kusuriuri.

Elle arma son bras en réunissant toute la colère qu'elle avait, la dirigeant contre le directeur qui perdit enfin son assurance. Egoïste, autoritaire, aveugle. Prêt à tout pour ce foutue théâtre qui allait ruiner sa vie. Qu'il y reste ! Qu'il crève dedans !

Le directeur recula, effrayé, la prenant au sérieux, en l'appelant mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Jamais elle n'avait hait quelqu'un comme ça. Jamais elle n'avait eut autant envie de tuer quelqu'un.

Elle allait frapper quand un tintement l'interrompit. Le directeur et l'employé se retournèrent, surpris, mais l'employé était à terre avant d'avoir vu celui qui l'avait assommé.

\- Oui, oui... Toujours aussi aveugle...

Il avait son épée à la main, pendant au bout de son bras et cet éclat dans le regard.

Elle croisa ses yeux bleus, tranquilles, si lointains mais tellement pénétrants. L'ombre qui planait dans son esprit s'envola. Elle lâcha la tige métallique, avec horreur, réalisant qu'elle allait tuer un homme. Qu'elle n'était plus elle-même.

\- Tu... tu en as mis un temps !

\- Veuillez excuser mon retard, Mika-san.

Elle écouta le silence dans sa tête avec soulagement... mais le mononoke était toujours là. Il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Il n'allait pas abandonner. Jamais. C'était elle ou lui. Tous les poils de son corps se dressèrent, en sentant sa présence tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on la touchait.

\- Qui... êtes-vous ?

La voix du directeur la fit sursauter. Il se reprit rapidement en s'éloignant d'eux, un œil sur son employé.

\- Où avez-vous pris ce costume ? Je vous prierais de le remettre en place. Immédiatement !

L'homme en costard regarda à nouveau son employé et puis l'Apothicaire. Elle l'ignora, guettant le moindre bruit suspect.

\- Où est-il ?

Elle murmura, fixant Kusuriuri, hésitant à regarder autour d'elle et derrière elle.

\- Je ne sais pas... mais il est toujours là.

\- Qui est-ce, Mika ?

Le directeur lui jeta un regard furieux mais effrayé. Même lui ne pouvait ignorer ce qui se passait. Et pourtant l'Apothicaire restait toujours aussi tranquille, attentif. Tellement tranquille qu'elle en était un peu inquiète. Le mononoke pouvait attaquer n'importe quand, n'importe où, n'importe comment... et il ne bougeait pas !

\- Quelqu'un qui va nous aider à détruire le mononoke.

Elle le regarda en disant ces mots, espérant le faire réagir... mais rien. Aucune réaction.

\- Le quoi ? Vous avez perdu l'esprit...

\- Et vous, vous refusez de voir la vérité en face !

La Vérité ! Elle devait trouver la Vérité !

Un bruit sourd, provenant de la scène, se répandit jusqu'à eux à travers les vibrations du bois.

Kusuriuri couru jusqu'à la scène, avant même que le bruit ne soit assourdit, la surprenant.

Mika, terrifié à l'idée de rester loin de lui, le suivit. Monsieur le directeur était derrière, vociférant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il voulait des réponses, il allait être servi.

L'homme en kimono bleu se tenait au milieu de la scène, immobile... de dos... mais ce n'était pas Kusuriuri... puisqu'il était à côté d'elle. Il sentait les herbes médicinales. c'était bien lui...

Alors qui était l'autre ?

Elle jeta un oeil à l'Apothicaire et regarda nouveau l'autre homme. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange autour de lui... derrière lui... comme ces effets déformants dans les déserts ou sur les routes causés par la chaleur. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de chaleur. L'air semblait même glacé... Peut-être un mirage ? Pourvu que ce ne soit qu'un mirage...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'en ai assez de vos petits jeux ! J'exige des explications !

Quelque chose brilla dans la déformation. Elle se tourna vers son seul allié, en entendant un léger tintement. Il tenait un objet blanc en équilibre sur le bout du doigt, une sorte de clown stylisé avec des ailes et des petits grelots. L'objet bougeait légèrement, se balançant lentement d'un côté, tintant doucement en atteignant sa limite... Ding... avant de revenir tout aussi lentement de l'autre et tinter à nouveau... Ding... et de repartir. Ding... Ding... c'était aussi dérangeant qu'hypnotisant. Ding... Ding...

Elle allait demander ce qu'il faisait mais il lui fit signe de la tête, sans même la regarder, de ne rien dire et de ne pas bouger.

Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait, enfin ?

Le mononoke était juste là !

Ne pas bouger, ne pas savoir ce qui se passait, était insoutenable... mais elle devinait la menace dans cette présence écrasante. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'on la frôla. Une ombre bougea. Un rire caressa son esprit.

Ne pas bouger. Ne pas parler. Ne pas respirer.

Même le temps semblait figé. Comme le mononoke. Au rythme des tintements.

Ne pas bouger. Surtout... pas un bruit...

Exactement le contraire de ce que fit le directeur, bouillonnant de rage ou de terreur, en sueur, se dirigeant comme un taureau vers l'homme au milieu de la scène...

\- Ca suffit ! Vous...

Avant de se faire projeter contre le décor d'intérieur de château, qui s'écroula sous le choc. L'instant d'après, les lumières vacillèrent... avant de s'éteindre. La scène disparue totalement... ou presque... pour laisser place à un décor un peu flou, d'intérieur de maison japonaise traditionnelle... là où flottait la déformation.

Et le directeur avait disparu.

Mais pas cet homme.

Cette maison lui était familière. Son odeur de bois aussi, de cire et de fumée. Une lampe allogène était allumée dans un coin. Une table basse cirée, entouré de coussins, étaient posés dans une pièce voisine dont la porte en toile était ouverte. Une plante verte mettait un peu de verdure, tout en simplicité. Les stores étaient tous baissés mais il semblait faire nuit dehors.

Mais oui !

C'était celle de ses cauchemars.

Oh non...

Celle où elle entendait les murmures.

Non !

Celle où se déroulait un combat semblable à celui-ci.

Celle où... Kusuriuri était tombé.

Celle où... une femme l'avait trahit.

Lui et son reflet doré.

Pour Koichi.

Pour un mensonge.

Elle regarda Kusuriuri, paniquée, en se rendant compte qu'elle portait ce même kimono fleuri. Les images de ses cauchemars se firent plus précises, plus pressantes, plus... réelles.

\- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Juste un cauchemar...

Elle l'écouta à peine.

1 ! 2 ! 3 !

C'était elle ?

4 ! 5 ! 6 !

Non... Non !

7 ! 8 ! 9...

Elle secoua la tête, pour essayer de se débarrasser de la sensation d'étourdissement et d'oppression. D'avoir... quelque chose ou quelqu'un... qui lui touchait la tête. Qui murmurait. Dans la tête. Dans le coeur.

Des pensées et des émotions étrangères, mêlées aux souvenirs, lui venaient aussi naturellement que si ils lui appartenaient. S'insinuaient en elle. Lui embrouillaient les idées. Elle se souvenait même que les bougies étaient rangées dans le meuble de la cuisine ! Mais elle se moquait des bougies ! Elle avait besoin de la Vérité... Kusuriuri avait besoin de la Vérité, pour vaincre ce mononoke et alors elle serait libre ! Libre de rentrer chez elle !

Chez elle ?

Mais... elle n'était pas déjà...

Mais non, c'était la maison de son rêve. La maison de Ayumi.

C'était où chez elle alors ? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas se souvenir de...

Ses souvenirs...

Ils lui échappaient...

Elle avait oublié ! Quoi ? Quoi d'autres ? Quoi !

Elle devait se rappeler !

Elle devait compter !

1 ! 2 ! 3. 4...

Elle repoussa vigoureusement la colère de savoir ce mononoke chez elle. Ce n'était pas chez elle ! C'était la maison de cette femme ! Une seconde ! Ce n'était pas... le mononoke...

1.2.3...

Koichi !

1... 2...

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, en sentant son propre nom s'effacer.

Mina ?

Mika ?

Mira ?

Elle se mit à trembler, en comprenant que...

Et hurla.

###

\- Mika-san ?

Aucune réaction. La jeune femme resta penché, les mains sur la tête, cessant de crier pour se mettre à geindre et à pleurer.

\- Ayumi-san ?

Le corps tremblant, qui se balançait frénétiquement d'avant en arrière, eut un sursaut. Mika et Ayumi, deux identités... mais une seule âme florissante et ardente. Il sourit doucement, avec satisfaction et jeta un regard à la balance qui oscillait toujours. Tout se passait comme prévu jusqu'ici.

L'illusion se stabilisa.

La balance s'immobilisa brusquement, en se tournant immédiatement vers celui qui prétendait être lui. Il leva son épée face à lui, en défense et réunit ses mains main en direction de l'incarnation du mononoke, projetant des talismans qui vinrent l'entourer. La balance sauta sur son épaule. Fermant les yeux un instant, il se concentra pour contenir la force qui tentait de s'échapper alors que les yeux rouges apparaissaient sur les talismans, scellant le cercle.

\- Vous devez vous reprendre, Ayumi-san. Le combat... n'est pas encore fini.

La femme le regarda, surprise, un peu perdue. Il ne quitta pas l'ennemi du regard, prêt à réagir à la moindre attaque.

\- Monsieur l'apothicaire ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Vous avez perdu... conscience... pendant un instant.

Le mononoke se retourna lentement. Elle suivit son regard et sourit tendrement, en murmurant le nom de son amant disparu. Le mononoke lui jeta un regard amusé avant de la regarder avec inquiétude.

\- Ayumi ! Ca va, mon amour ?

\- Koichi ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi y a-t-il ces choses autour de toi ?

\- C'est lui... il veut me tuer !

L'Amanojaku le pointa du doigt et elle le regarda, sans comprendre.

\- C'est une protection contre le mal. Le mononoke ne veut pas que vous le retrouviez.

Celui qui se faisait passer pour Koichi dans l'esprit séduit de Ayumi le regarda, sans chercher à se libérer ou la retourner contre lui.

Pour le moment.

Il serra les dents quand, dans un geste d'une banalité effarante, celui-ci tenta de percer sa prison du bout du doigt. L'Amanojaku eut un sourire, sans même le regarder. Il ne le retiendrait pas longtemps... mais ça serait suffisant.

Il avait peu de temps avant qu'elle ne cède à nouveau à lui et n'emporte Mika avec elle.

Il sentait la limite de ses capacités face à cette marée noire. Bouillonnante et maléfique. Nourrit et renforcée par la force de sa propre épée.

Il sentait la fatigue de son Ombre mais aussi son désir de vengeance. Sa fureur était aussi profonde que les océans et aussi brûlante que le feu d'un volcan. Elle lui brûlait l'esprit.

Si il perdait une fois encore, l'autre consumerait le lien qui les unissait.

Il consumerait l'épée.

Il consumerait son Humanité.

Tout pour ne pas disparaitre.

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de disparaitre non plus.

-Parlez-moi de votre époux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le mononoke en a après Koichi-san. Je dois en découvrir la raison pour le vaincre.

\- Vous disiez qu'il en avait après moi...

\- Il semble en avoir après votre époux également.

La femme pâlit et fixa le mononoke, effrayée.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Tout ce que vous pourrez me dire.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de regarder l'illusion de son époux, avec angoisse. Son double le scruta, méfiant.

\- Mon époux... est acteur. Au célèbre théâtre Noroi. Il jouait le premier rôle du Samouraï oublié.

Sa fierté était palpable mais ce n'est pas ce détail qui retint son attention.

\- Ah. Pourquoi... jouait ?

La femme tressaillit...

\- Il est parti... au combat. Porté disparu... mais il m'a promit qu'il reviendrait. Il l'a juré sur son honneur !

Elle le regarda avec insistance, comme si elle essayait de le convaincre. De le convaincre... ou de se convaincre.

\- Noroi... ce nom m'est familier.

Il la regarda longuement, sans rien ajouter, cherchant la conscience de Mika, sans relâcher sa prise sur le mononoke. Une brève lueur traversa son regard.

###

Elle détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

Noroi.

Elle n'aimait pas ce théâtre, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas connaitre, monsieur l'Apothicaire.

\- Vous êtes donc acteur.

Elle sursauta quand le marchand s'adressa à Koichi directement. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait plutôt ? Pourquoi Koichi n'avait-il pas répondu lui-même ? Pourquoi se regardaient-il comme ça ? Comment pouvait-il être ici... si il était porté disparu ?

Qu'importe ! Il était revenu, c'est tout ce qui comptait !

\- Que se passe-t-il, Koichi ? Libérez-le, Monsieur l'Apothicaire !

Elle fit un pas pour le rejoindre mais le marchand dressa une barrière sur son chemin, sans quitter son étrange position. On aurait dit qu'il priait, son épée toujours à la main... ce qui n'était pas forcément très rassurant.

\- N'approchez pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve bizarre. Le genre de rêve où l'on sent quelque chose ne va pas, sans réussir à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Tu sais, Apothicaire, j'ai appris beaucoup... pendant que tu rêvais.

L'Apothicaire jeta un regard surpris à Koichi, avant de grogner en mettant le genou à terre. L'instant d'après, les papiers furent balayés par une vague noire qui replongea aussitôt dans le sol... avant de ressortir autour d'elle. Elle hurla, en sentant quelque chose lui saisirent les poignets et les pieds. Même si elle avait pu fuir, comment veux-tu courir avec un kimono aussi serré ? Ce rêve était ridicule !

Elle se débattit et cria à nouveau sentant son être... se voiler... devenir autre chose... cesser d'être.

Son âme !

Soudain tout s'arrêta et elle sentit un souffle dans sa nuque. Un mur de papiers les entourait. La maison avait disparu. Les yeux rouges la fixaient désagréablement.

\- Monsieur l'Apothicaire, que faites-vous ?

\- Rêves pour moi...

Il tremblait, essoufflé, en la serrant contre lui. Il tenait l'épée si fort que les jointures de sa main en étaient blanches.

\- Une dernière fois...

C'était le murmure de son rêve !

Elle se rappela brusquement ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'oreille alors qu'elle était dans ses bras. Au sujet des clés. Au sujet d'Ayumi. Au sujet d'un vieux combat, resté inachevée.

"L'enjeu est le même. Les acteurs aussi. La Forme et la Raison sont déjà connues. Ne manque que... la Vérité. Tu la connais, tout comme elle. Trouves-la... et tu seras... libre."

C'est ce qu'il avait dit, même si elle n'avait pas trop comprit le sens sur le moment. Elle comprenait maintenant. Elle était prisonnière d'un passé et d'un démon.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas Ayumi... et lui avait juste répondu que ça n'avait aucune importance. Qu'elle était une fleur. Petite mais aussi résistante que le bambou. Aussi ardente que le feu.

Un feu qui semblait autant attirer les mononoke que celui qui les combattait, visiblement.

Ca n'avait aucun sens.

\- Rêves pour moi, petite fleur.

Son ton grave, presque un grondement, la surpris. Passion ou colère ? Elle se retourna pour le regarder et trembla à son tour en voyant l'éclat féroce de son regard et de ses canines. Il lui caressa tout doucement la joue et l'odeur de sa peau - les herbes et la sueur - lui rappela l'autre nuit.

La Vérité !

Elle frotta sa joue contre sa main et le laissa l'entraîner dans son cauchemar. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, les papiers aux yeux rouges avaient disparus et ils se trouvaient devant un arbre gigantesque. Tellement grand qu'elle avait du mal à en voir le haut. Une masse noire informe grouillait dans ses racines rabougries et ses branches étaient presque nu à l'exception de quelques feuilles. Quelques points lumineux volaient autour, l'air perdu ou effrayé.

Kusuriuri avait sa main sur son épaule. Il semblait redevenu aussi distant et calme que d'habitude.

\- Il savait depuis le départ.

Qui ? Quoi ?

Elle le regarda et vit qu'il fixait un point dans la masse. Suivant son regard, elle remarqua soudain un homme au pied de l'arbre, encerclé par la masse. Elle frissonna en sentant son regard. L'homme s'avança tranquillement, à travers la masse qui se poussa à son approche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle distingue un kimono bleu et un bandana violet...

Mais...

Elle pâlit en voyant les traits - noirs - sous ses yeux et sur son nez - noirs -. Elle fit un pas en arrière et se retrouva coincé contre le torse de l'Apothicaire... alors que la créature s'approchait toujours. Lentement mais sûrement. Elle avait franchis la masse noire.

\- On dirait...

Elle les regarda, tour à tour, laissant sa phrase inachevée.

\- Moi. Il l'est... en apparence. Ne vous fiez pas à vos yeux.

\- Ne serais-ce pas plutôt... l'inverse, Apothicaire ? Ne serais-ce pas plutôt toi l'imposteur ?

La créature maléfique s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, comme si il ne pouvait pas approcher plus près, semblable à l'Apothicaire en tout point... excepté son regard, brillant de malveillance et les lignes sur son visage, noire, comme son âme. Mais sa voix était toujours aussi séduisante.

Elle aurait reculer à nouveau si il n'avait pas été derrière elle. Si elle n'avait pas sentit cette odeur d'herbe si rassurante.

\- Qu'importe ton apparence, je te détruirai.

\- Tu n'es plus rien. Un simple masque que je porte pour rappeler à ceux qui voudraient m'affronter... que j'ai vaincu leur protecteur.

\- Vraiment ?

Il défia le mononoke du regard et dirigea son épée de l'autre main, tête et grelot en avant vers son double, par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ceci est mon cauchemar, Amanojaku. Je te prie de le quitter. Immédiatement.

Comment avait-elle pu prendre un mononoke pour ce Koichi ? Elle était prête à le rejoindre, à lui donner son corps et son âme... Non, pas elle. Ayumi. Elle sentait l'appel du mal à travers elle.

\- Disparais, espèce de monstre ! Tu n'auras ni mon âme, ni celle d'Ayumi !

Le double maléfique eut un rire méprisant et se dissipa dans l'air dans un nuage de fumée noire... et c'est tout ? Elle s'attendait à tout... mais pas à ce qu'il fuit pour si peu. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir fuit. Il ne laisserait jamais tomber. Il était toujours là. Elle attendit nerveusement, en regardant autour d'elle, s'attendant le voir réapparaitre devant ou derrière eux pour prendre son dû. Son âme. Kusuriuri baissa son épée et leva les yeux vers le sommet de l'arbre.

\- Et... Et maintenant ?

\- Regarde.

Elle se tordit le cou pour voir jusqu'en haut et aperçu une fleur rouge. Fleurissante et magnifique, malgré la maladie qui semblait ronger l'arbre. Curieusement, c'était le seul endroit où il restait autant de feuilles. Autour de la fleur.

\- C'est elle.

Il sourit, l'air désabusé.

\- N'est-ce pas ironique... ce qui a causé ma perte lui a également permit de survivre...

Il n'attendait aucune réponse. Il avait l'air tellement las et fatigué. Tellement âgé.

\- Pourquoi tu continues à te battre ? Tu n'y crois plus.

\- Mon rôle n'est pas de combattre. Ecouter, voir... et comprendre. Il n'a besoin de moi que pour cette raison.

\- Je ne comprend pas vraiment.

Il ne répondit pas et continua à fixer cette fleur avec espoir... et désespoir. Si cet endroit était son cauchemar, alors cet arbre devait être...

Elle se retourna et lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu n'es peut-être qu'un pion pour lui mais tu es important pour moi.

Il la regarda, sans expression. Elle l'embrassa longuement et se serra contre lui.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il croit, Kusuriuri. C'est pour toi que je fais ça, pas pour lui.

Un bref éclat illumina son regard et il la retourna doucement vers l'arbre.

\- Ces feuilles, ce sont ses rêves. Prends-en un. Regardes-le.

\- Comment ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Mika. Juste un rêve.

\- Alors...

Elle regarda une des feuilles et l'imagina tomber. Et elle tomba. Quelque chose lui effleura l'esprit comme tout à l'heure, comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose en regardant cette feuille.

"Une maison. LA maison. Une femme en kimono. Elle, Ayumi... en train de pleurer."

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi elle avait envie de pleurer aussi ?

Kusuriuri posa les deux mains sur ses épaules et murmura à son oreille.

\- Fermes les yeux. Ecoutes-la. Ressens-la.

Elle hésita un moment, pas certaine de vouloir savoir pourquoi Ayumi pleurait, craignant qu'elle ne reprenne le dessus sur sa volonté mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ferma les yeux et une voix vint s'ajouter à la scène.

"Koichi..."

La bougie sur la table, devant le portait de Koichi dont l'un des coins étaient entouré d'un ruban noir, s'éteignit.

"Ne me laisse pas... je t'en prie..."

Ayumi s'effondra en larme.

"Koichi !"

Elle resta ainsi pendant un long moment. Mika commençait à se demander à quoi servait ce souvenir quand la femme tressaillit. Brusquement, elle se redressa et bascula la table en arrière avant de se lever, comme une furie pour aller chercher le téléphone. Elle composa un numéro et attendit en faisant les 100 pas.

"Koichi, mon chéri... C'est encore moi. Rappelles-moi et dis-moi à quelle heure tu rentres. Je commence à m'inquiéter."

Elle hésita une seconde avant de continuer.

"Je t'aime, Koichi. Rentres vite. Je vais te cuisiner ton plat préféré ce soir."

Elle raccrocha en souriant et partit vers la cuisine, semblant oublier la table renversée.

#

Quelque chose grinçait.

Et balançait.

Elle connaissait ce bruit.

Elle l'avait entendu quand cette chose avait essayé de la forcer à se pendre.

C'était une corde.

#

La pierre tombale était couverte de quelques couronnes de fleurs. Koichi n'avait plus de famille mais tous ces collègues étaient venus. Aucun n'étaient restés. Aucun ne voulait rester.

Elle savait qu'elle serait seule.

Mais elle ne pensait pas l'être autant que ça.

Elle aurait préféré être morte avec lui que d'être seule face à cette tombe, une heure après l'enterrement.

Elle aurait préféré être morte que de devoir vivre sans lui.

Mais elle savait que si elle faisait ça, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Elle essuya ses yeux et fit demi-tour. Quelqu'un l'interpella. Elle sursauta et se retourna. Une dame âgée la regarda avec douceur et tristesse.

\- C'était votre mari ?

Elle hocha la tête, en priant pour que la vieille femme ne reconnaisse pas la photo ou le nom sur la stèle.

\- Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances.

\- Merci.

Elle regarda la tombe, sans réaction particulière. Juste de la tristesse.

\- J'ai enterré mon mari également. Il y a un mois. Je viens le voir tous les jours.

\- Je suis désolé.

La femme lui sourit.

\- En fait, je suis soulagée qu'il soit enfin revenu...

\- Comment ça, revenu ?

\- Mon mari est partit combattre. Il a promit qu'il reviendrait. Il tient toujours ses promesses. Je l'attends depuis des années. Ils disaient qu'il avait disparu... disparu... ça ne veut rien dire. On ne disparaît pas. On est toujours quelque part...

Elle retrouva le sourire aussi vite qu'elle l'avait perdu.

\- Je n'ai jamais perdu espoir...

Elle regarda avec tendresse une tombe plus loin.

\- Et le voilà enfin... Nous sommes à nouveau réunis.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé que vous l'ayez retrouvé dans ces circonstances.

\- Vous êtes gentille. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre mari, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Elle baissa la yeux, ne sachant pas comment le dire. N'osant pas le dire. N'osant pas lire la honte ou la gêne dans le regard de la femme, qui la fuirait dès qu'elle saurait la vérité...

\- Lui aussi est mort au combat ? Loin de chez lui ?

\- Oui. Oui, c'est ça.

C'était un mensonge.

\- Au moins, il est rentré plus vite que le mien. Ne soyez pas trop triste. Vivez pour lui. C'est ce qu'il voudra...

La vieille femme lui tapota la main doucement et s'éloigna.

Elle avait mentit sur la mort de son mari.

Elle se laissa tomber à genou et pleura. Encore. Et encore.

#

Le grincement était de plus en plus fort.

Mais elle ne voulait pas savoir !

Elle ne voulait pas regarder.

Elle savait déjà...

#

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, en fait.

Il y avait bien eut un combat.

Entre eux et contre lui-même, peut-être.

Ils s'étaient disputés. Elle ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi. Elle l'avait menacé de le quitter. Il s'était énervé et était partit au travail comme ça.

Il n'était jamais rentré.

Il y avait bien eut un combat, oui.

Il était mort en combattant.

Oui.

C'était mieux que de dire... ça.

Mieux que la vérité.

Non.

C'était la vérité.

#

Le grincement était insupportable.

Il lui faisait mal aux oreilles.

De plus en plus fort.

De plus en plus rapide.

#

Son mari était mort à la guerre.

C'est ce qu'ils avaient dit... mais elle n'avait pas vu son corps.

Porté disparu.

Tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu de ses yeux, elle ne le croirait pas.

Porté disparu... et peut-être encore en vie.

Quelque part.

Personne ne disparaît réellement.

#

Elle avait peur de regarder... mais ce qu'elle imaginait était peut-être pire.

Elle devait regarder.

Comme ça, elle saurait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se raidit, en croisant le regard mort de l'homme pendu au pont suspendu du théâtre Noroi.

Il la regardait.

C'était le même regard figé.

Celui du mannequin !

Elle se retrouva soudain dans les coulisses du théâtre. Il faisait nuit. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle sentit un souffle dans son dos. Un regard. Elle se retourna et cessa de respirer en voyant le mannequin derrière elle. Elle s'éloigna lentement de lui. Les yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Les yeux du mort. Le mannequin leva le bras vers elle et avança sa jambe...

Le mannequin prenait vie...

"Ayumi..."

Il lui saisit soudain le bras et elle hurla, en le repoussant. Prête à frapper. Le mannequin s'accrocha à elle, passa dans son dos et l'entoura de ses bras, l'immobilisant avec une force impressionnante sans avoir besoin de forcer.

Pas le mannequin.

Le mannequin ne sentait pas les herbes médicinales. Il ne portait pas de kimono. Il n'avait pas de cheveux blonds cendrées, ni d'anneaux bleus dans les cheveux.

Un claquement métallique résonna et le cauchemar disparu.

Les dernières feuilles étaient tombées et la fleur était fanée... mais curieusement, l'arbre semblait reprendre vie. La masse noire était emprisonnée sous les racines, qui s'étendaient au-dessus d'elle et rentra sous terre, semblant fusionner avec l'arbre alors que des formes indistinctes et brillantes volaient autour de l'arbre.

L'épée flottait devant eux, dans l'air, sans rien pour la tenir.

Comment c'était possible ?

\- Ce fut un rêve... agréable.

Elle l'entendit rire. Elle sentait son souffle dans sa nuque...

\- Libération.

Mais tomba à genou, sur le plancher de la scène, avec un étrange sentiment de vide et de confusion. Comme si elle se réveillait ou était prête à s'endormir. Les papiers qui la regardaient devinrent dorés avant de se dissiper comme des papillons. Elle les regarda bêtement s'envoler et croisa le sourire piquant du mononoke.

###

Le cauchemar s'évanouit et la scène, ainsi que le mononoke, réapparue lorsque l'épée confirma la Vérité qu'il avait trouvé à travers Ayumi. Il dressa immédiatement une nouvelle barrière en puisant dans l'énergie enflammée de l'épée, qui flottait librement devant lui. Il garda Mika dans ses bras, savourant les derniers bribes de rêve.

\- Ce fut un rêve... agréable.

Aussi proche qu'il ait été d'une femme, jamais il n'avait partagé ses rêves ou ses cauchemars avec l'une d'elle... Pourtant c'était vers elle qu'il s'était tourné, ou qu'on l'avait tourné, quand il était "là-bas". Rêves qu'il avait oublié aussi vite qu'il oublierait celui-ci.

\- Libération.

Rêve qui appartenait déjà à un autre temps quand son Ombre l'arracha au monde humain, pour le ramener dans leur espace monochrome.

Il regarda son Ombre dans les yeux, devinant ce qu'il était en train de faire, sans avoir besoin de le voir de ses yeux.

\- J'ai aimé cette femme.

\- Ton Humanité est ta faiblesse.

\- Une faiblesse... qui te fait défaut.

Il défia son véritable double du regard, lui refusant l'union.

Un instant.

Le temps que l'être aux yeux démoniaques lui accorde le pardon pour l'âme d'Ayumi.

Un instant.

Le temps qu'il laisse son âme rejoindre sa moitié.

Un instant.

Le temps de ressentir la douleur et le soulagement de ne plus être Humain.

Un instant qu'il savoura, comme chaque instant où il pouvait être à nouveau lui-même.

L'instant terrifiant mais tellement excitant qui précédait le combat.

###

Son sourire s'agrandit, devenant clairement menaçant.

\- Kusuriuri ?

Le temps qu'elle se retourne pour comprendre pourquoi il ne répondait pas, Kusuriuri avait disparu. Le personnage sinistre aux yeux entièrement noirs et aux pupilles ambrés se tenait à sa place. Ses longs cheveux blancs, qui tombaient au niveau de ses poings serrés, contrastaient avec son teint bronzé. Des lignes dorés parcouraient sa peau, se terminant en cercle sur les mains ou le visage. Doré comme son kimono.

Difficile de dire si il était maléfique ou juste divin.

Le regard qu'il porta sur elle était froid et rancunier.

Celui du mononoke était froid et impatient.

\- Vous n'allez pas... le laisser me tuer ?

La créature n'eut aucune réaction. Mika paniqua et se retourna vers le mononoke, prête à fuir.

Elle se leva en voyant des ombres danser autour du kimono.

C'était trop tard...

Mais une barrière de papiers dorés se forma autour d'elle alors qu'une vague sombre fonçait droit sur elle et se dissipa en heurtant les papiers.

Le mononoke leva les yeux vers le personnage sinistre, la quittant enfin du regard, presque surpris.

\- Son âme n'a aucune valeur pour toi... et elle me revient de droit.

L'autre ne répondit pas et saisit lentement son épée. La lame étaient dégainée mais n'avait rien de classique. Elle était faites de flammes. Des lignes de lumières la traversaient par endroit avant de se replonger dans le feu vivant avant de ressortir ailleurs. Vivant. Cette épée était... vivante. Impossible.

Impossible et vivante.

Les deux créatures se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes dans un silence terrifiant et celle en kimono doré se jeta contre l'autre, en volant littéralement. Le mononoke recula et l'esquiva en quittant le sol à son tour, avant de riposter en tendant la main vers lui. Son bras sembla se changer en ombre et s'étendit pour tenter d'aller frapper l'autre créature, qui répondit d'un coup d'épée. La lame s'allongea et effleura le mononoke... qui disparu dans les ombres du théâtre.

Mika leva la tête vers la créature, qui restait immobile, en l'air, au milieu de la scène. Ce n'était pas fini. Elle regarda autour d'elle nerveusement, de plus en plus inquiète, alors que le temps passait... et que rien ne se passait.

\- Faites quelque chose !

La créature baissa lentement les yeux vers elle, sans répondre et elle se sentit mal. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui parler. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont elle la fixait. Avec calme. Le même calme qui précède une tempête.

\- Te cacher est inutile.

Elle regarda la créature sans comprendre... avant d'apercevoir son ombre dans les quelques lumières allumées, qui ne faisaient qu'assombrir encore plus la scène. Des filaments l'entouraient comme si elle portaient une robe transparente ou des voiles et tombaient de ses bras qui se terminaient en griffes. Elle regarda ses bras indemnes et regarda à nouveau l'ombre.

\- Je vois. Il est en vous.

\- Quoi ? Non...

La créature dirigea son épée, qui semblait s'allonger de plus en plus, vers elle et planta son regard impitoyable dans le sien.

\- Arrêtez !

La chaleur de la flamme s'approcha et elle se jeta au sol, en se protégeant avec les bras. Elle s'attendait à être brûlée vive mais le feu ne fit que l'effleurer, sans lui laisser la moindre trace. Elle redressa vivement en entendant un grondement furieux derrière elle et aperçu un semblant d'apothicaire, plus proche du fantôme que de l'humain. Le visage était le même mais le kimono était noir, en lambeaux, ses bras étaient presque squelettiques et se terminaient par d'horribles griffes. Le fantôme lança son bras vers elle et le bras sombre heurta les papiers sans même les entailler.

\- Elle est à moi !

\- Elle n'est à personne, pas plus que moi.

\- Vous êtes à moi ! Tous !

\- Les Hommes ont découvert le feu que le mien brûlait déjà... et tu penses... pouvoir me dévorer ?

\- Donnes-moi ton âme...

Le grondement devint totalement inhumain et la voix aussi âpre et saccadée qu'une scie. L'instant d'après, des centaines de bras envahirent la scène. La créature disparue, tout comme celui en était à l'origine. Mika craignit que sa seule défense ne cèdent sous le nombre mais les ombres griffues se disparaissaient en heurtant les papiers... aussitôt remplacées par d'autres, à l'infini.

Si la créature se faisait prendre, elle était finie...

Un éclat doré traversa les ombres mouvantes et la créature apparue au milieu du cercle de papier dans un tas de papier doré. Elle le regarda avec angoisse. Il avait une griffure sur la joue mais était vivant.

\- Assez...

Les papiers, leur seules défenses, volèrent en éclat. Elle hurla en se jetant au sol, attendant l'assaut des mains noires mais les papiers les détruisirent en un instant, ne laissant qu'une sphère noire et palpitante là où se tenait le mononoke. Déjà d'autres bras en sortaient. La créature abattit son épée dessus avant qu'elles ne les atteignent... et tout disparu. Brutalement.

Mika cligna des yeux.

L'Apothicaire était là.

Elle cligna à nouveau.

Il avait... disparu ?

Elle se sentait étrange seule. Seule et fatiguée. Plus seule qu'elle n'avait jamais été.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer et posa son front sur le sol froid. Elle tremblait.

C'est comme si elle avait perdu quelqu'un... ou une partie d'elle-même.

\- Mika ? Tu es là ?

La voix la fit sursauter.

\- Mika !

Des pas se rapprochèrent de la scène et elle aperçut Paul. Il couru vers elle, en l'apercevant et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Le décor en carton était pièces, irréparable.

Quelqu'un gémit et le rideau bougea. Le directeur en sortit et les regarda, tous les deux, l'air déboussolé. En vie.

Tous en vie.

###

Il ferma les yeux et écouta.

"Koichi..."

"Je suis là, Ayumi."

"Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ces horreurs. Je t'aime."

"Je sais. Jamais je ne t'aurais quitté."

Il entendit le rire de la femme et un froissement de tissus, alors que les pas s'éloignaient du pont. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda la scène en bas. Le directeur, Mika et le jeune homme partaient.

Ils étaient tous libres, désormais... sauf lui mais son existence elle-même était un cauchemar. Il rêvait parfois... mais les rêves étaient fragiles. C'est ce qui les rendaient précieux.

La porte grinça et se referma.

Le silence reprit possession des lieux... jusqu'à ce que le mononoke se manifeste en grattant. Quelque part. Dans le théâtre abandonné.

Koichi-san ne s'était pas suicidé.

\- Où es-tu... mononoke ?

Il regarda l'épée, guettant une réaction de son Ombre.

Ce n'était pas fini pour lui.

Jamais.

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Enchaîné 5 : Epilogue

_Disclaimer : Kusuriuri ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

Mika rejoignit Paul et rangea les derniers costumes à envoyer au théâtre François Premier.

\- C'est la dernière boite.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de rester, tu sais.

\- Ca va. Et puis j'ai toujours mon contrat.

\- Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé ou ce que tu as dis à mon frère pour le convaincre de te garder, mais ça a été très efficace.

\- Efficace, oui...

Merci, Kusuriuri. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et même son job. Il avait plutôt bien fait le sien, d'ailleurs. Elle ne se sentait plus oppressé ici... même si monter sur le pont flottant lui donnait toujours des sueurs froides.

Mais elle se serait passé des effets secondaires.

Paul chargea la boite et se dirigea vers la porte, bloqué par un bout de bois. La camionnette attendait dans la ruelle. Après les derniers incidents, le théâtre était probablement fini mais elle savait que le directeur ferait tout pour le sauver... ce qui pouvait sauver son emploi.

Un grincement résonna.

Mika bondit et regarda vers le pont flottant. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant Kusuriuri. Si c'était vraiment lui. Difficile de voir d'ici.

\- C'est bien... toi, hein ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle jeta un oeil vers la porte et autour d'elle, craignant qu'on l'entende ou qu'on voit le visiteur. Quand elle regarda à nouveau, il avait disparu. Encore.

\- Il ne reviendra pas. Ton âme est sauve.

Elle sursauta et se retourna. C'était bien lui. Le maquillage rouge et le regard distant. Toujours aussi charmeur. C'était lui mais elle avait l'impression d'être face à un inconnu. Pourtant il n'avait pas changé. Alors c'était elle qui avait réellement changé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?

Elle ne faisait plus de rêves non plus, à moins qu'elle ne s'en souvienne plus. L'autre jour, elle s'était mise à rire pour rien. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle n'aimait plus les carottes. Elle se sentait différente. Même son écriture avait changé.

\- Je... ne me reconnais pas.

Il la contourna tranquillement et sentit ses cheveux en passant derrière elle d'une démarche féline.

\- La liberté fait peur... quand on a toujours porté une chaîne.

Elle se retourna face à lui, un peu mal à l'aise. Il sembla déçu.

\- Un jour, tu trouveras la paix.

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna vers les rideaux.

\- Ou pas.

Elle le rattrapa par le bras.

\- Fais attention à toi. J'ai vu les ombres. Je les ai vu rejoindre l'arbre.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit, sans chercher à cacher ses canines.

\- Je suis né des ombres. Non... le danger est... ailleurs.

Il revint vers elle et posa la main sur sa poitrine, sur son coeur.

\- Ici.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé que Ayumi t'ait entrainé avec elle.

Malgré la gêne, sa proximité, sa main et son odeur lui rappelait l'autre nuit. Elle se sentait différente mais un peu mieux. Là, maintenant. Il n'y avait plus ce poids qui lui brisait le coeur cette nuit-là. Plus de tristesse. Plus de chaînes. Plus de démons.

\- Merci, Kusuriuri.

Elle l'embrassa, en rougissant un peu.

\- Soi heureuse, Mika.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête et se retourna pour partir tranquillement, sa pipe soudainement à la main. Un clignement plus tard, il avait disparu.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, comme l'avait dit Kusuriuri.

Un jour.

* * *

The End


End file.
